OneShot à la carte
by Zazolys
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple RemusSirius. [OS n4 : Une erreur qui tombe à pic !]
1. OS 1 : Désirs secrets

**oOo Recueil d'OS Remus/Sirius oOo**

Auteur : **Zazo**

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Remus/Sirius avec un fond de JP/LE et PP/surprise LOL

&&&

**Nda :** _Alors alors lol Voici un recueil spécial Sirius/Remus ! J'ai pris goût récemment à ce couple et voilà ce que ça a donné ! Mon premier slash lol Voici le premier OS de ce recueil. _

_**Pour celui là j'ai gardé les surnoms français car je supporte pas Prongs et Wormtail lol mais ça le fait pas si je fais Moony, Padfoot, Cornedrue et Queudver LOL ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez **_

_Gros bisous. _

_Zazo+_

* * *

**oOo Désirs secrets oOo**

**Dortoir des 7èmes années Gryffondor**

**oOo PoV Sirius oOo **

Sirius était assis sur son lit. James et Remus étaient en étude des moldus. Peter était, quant à lui, dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour son goûter. Sirius en avait donc profité pour monter dans son dortoir pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? A tout et rien.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? »_ se demandait-il sans cesse.

Depuis quelques semaines, il faisait des rêves… étranges.

Comment ça étrange ? Bah en fait il fait des rêves érotiques. Rien de bien anormal pour un garçon de 17 ans, penserez-vous !

Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas avec une fille que Sirius faisait ces rêves. La personne de son rêve, était un homme.

Voilà le problème de Sirius Black ! Lui le tombeur des jeunes demoiselles, était attiré par les garçons !

_« Je suis anormal c'est pas possible ! Pas moi ! Je vais devenir fou ! Au secours ! »_

Il prit son oreiller et hurla, la tête enfoncée dedans.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

_« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi **lui** ?»_

Il se posta devant la fenêtre du dortoir.

_« Bon d'accord, il est beau, gentil, doux (enfin ça dépend des jours), des fesses absolument adorables… euh il est bien formé, oui c'est ça, bien fait ! Après euh… il a des yeux magnifiques… raaahh MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE ? »_

Il recommença comme tout à l'heure, il prit son oreiller et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- Sirius ça ne va pas ? s'enquit soudain une voix oh combien familière.

_« Non pitié ! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas crié comme ça devant lui ! »_

Pourtant il n'était pas encore sujet aux hallucinations auditives !

- Sir' tu m'entends ? insista cette voix.

_« Pas de doute c'est bien lui ! C'est sa voix ! Celle qui me susurre des mots coquins dans mes rêves… Merlin qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? »_

Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et leva les yeux. Quand il le vit, il se retint de pousser un gémissement désespéré. Le voir lui ravivait ses rêves.

- Sirius mon vieux qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Il retira sa main et s'assit en face de Sirius.

- Hey c'est moi parle-moi !

- Ri…rien, balbutia Sirius, perdu dans ses beaux yeux couleur miel.

- Tu es sur ? insista-t-il.

- Tu ne devais pas être en cours ? demanda soudain Sirius.

- Le cours est fini ! Sirius ça fait une heure que tu es là, à… hurler sur ce pauvre oreiller ?

- Mouais, marmonna Sirius. C'était bien ?

- Sir' ne change pas de sujet ! Parle-moi !

- N'insiste pas s'il te plaît !

- Comme tu veux mais si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, un jour, n'hésite pas ! Même en pleine nuit.

- Je sais Rem', je sais…

_« Mais ce n'est certainement pas à toi que j'en parlerais ! Vu que c'est à cause de toi que je suis si… perdu. »_

Oui, car c'était bien sur Remus John Lupin que Sirius fantasmait en secret. Ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur miel et dorés. Lunard ou Rem' pour ses proches. Et un de ses meilleurs amis par la même occasion !

_« Merlin que la vie est compliquée ! »_

&&&

**oOo PoV RemusoOo **

Remus donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui tourmentait Sirius. Malgré lui, il se sentit vexé que Sirius ne veuille rien lui dire. Mais bon après tout c'était son droit. Il espérait que dès qu'il se sentira prêt à en parler, il vienne le voir. Il observa Sirius, genoux repliés assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_« Il a l'air si désemparé » _

Remus soupira et du se faire violence pour ne pas accourir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête et déposa ses affaires sur son lit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le tracasser autant ? Pas les études non, Sirius a déjà un excellent niveau et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de stresser pour des devoirs ! » _

Remus vida son sac et prit son livre d'arithmancie. Il avait un devoir à rendre pour demain. Ca lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

_« Le quidditch peut-être ? Non ! Ca se saurait ! A priori il n'a aucun problème avec ce sport, il l'adore et se concentre totalement dessus ! James et lui forment un merveilleux duo de batteurs ! Le capitaine et son meilleur ami ! Non ça ne vient définitivement pas du quidditch ! »_

Il prit une feuille de parchemin, son encrier et sa plume. Il ouvrit son livre page 251 et commença l'exercice.

_« Ce n'est pas les études, ni le quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Une fille ? »_

Aussitôt Remus dû réprimer un grondement.

_« Non pitié pas ça ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas amoureux ! »_

Remus serra sa plume dans ses mains et la plia en deux. Il était jaloux ! Oui jaloux ! Depuis deux ans, Remus était amoureux. Tout aurait été plus simple si ça avait été d'une fille mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un garçon ! De son meilleur ami, Sirius ! Malheureusement Sirius aimait, non idolâtrait les filles ! Il s'était donc résigné à garder cet amour au fond de lui, le cachant à tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant de son terrible secret. Lily Evans !

Sa collègue préfète en chef, grand amour de James Potter. Elle avait deviné ce que ressentait Remus il y a quelques temps, quand Sirius sortait avec la préfète de Poufsouffle. Depuis ce jour, ils n'en avaient pas reparlés tous les deux mais Lily savait que Remus l'aimait encore, voire même plus qu'avant.

_« Tout compte fait s'il est amoureux, je préfère qu'il ne vienne pas m'en parler ! »_

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son devoir d'arithmancie.

&&&

- Bon si tu me disais ce qui ne vas pas une bonne fois pour toute ! s'exclama James à Sirius.

- J'ai rien James, mentit Sirius.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que tu crois que je vais gober cet odieux mensonge ? Ya marqué abruti congénital sur mon front ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

Malgré lui, Sirius sourit. James arrivait toujours à le faire sourire, même quand le moral était au plus bas. Enfin, bien souvent, il le faisait rire sans le faire exprès. Pas besoin de lui dire, James savait instantanément quand Sirius n'allait pas bien. Et vice versa.

James s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha.

- Allez dis-moi Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ?

Sirius balaya la salle commune du regard. Deux élèves étaient assis à une des tables et faisaient leurs devoirs, deux de leurs groupies les plus tenaces étaient assise en face d'eux et les regardaient en gloussant comme des dindes en chaleur.

Pouvait-il lui dire ? Que risquait-il après tout ?

_« Et si je le dégoûte après ? S'il ne veut plus me parler ou me voir ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_

- James… ce n'est pas facile à dire !

- Prends ton temps ! Mais essaye s'il te plaît ! Je serais toujours là pour toi mon vieux Patmol !

- Ecoute vaut mieux qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille ! C'est … assez privé !

Ni une ni deux, James se leva et entraîna Sirius avec lui. Il le tira jusque dans le parc. Ils s'éloignèrent des élèves et s'assirent tranquillement sur un banc.

Sirius se retourna plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'il n'y avait personne sous l'œil amusé de James.

- C'est _si_ privé que ça ? le taquina James.

- Oui ! Ecoute avant que je te dises quoi que ce soit je veux être sur que …

- Tu seras toujours mon frère Sirius ! Enfin sauf si c'est pour me dire que tu as développé un amour inconditionnel pour Lily !

- Non c'n'est pas ça, s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Ni pour Rogue hein ?

- Oh pitié tout mais pas ça ! s'indigna-t-il avec une grimace horrifiée.

- Alors tout va bien !

- Enfin tu y étais presque ! grimaça Sirius en rosissant légèrement.

James fronça les sourcils. Sirius le regarda réfléchir, un brin amusé.

- Je sais pas trop comment tu va réagir en fait ! Dégoût, horreur, peine, colère… peut-être un mélange des quatre.

- Tu le sauras quand tu auras enfin craché le morceau ! s'impatienta James.

- Ok… Alors … Je… Je crois que… Non en fait j'en suis pratiquement sûr ! Je… Oh Merlin comment te le dire ?

Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant un James étonné. Il se triturait nerveusement les mains.

- Je suis gay, balança-t-il tout d'un coup.

Silence. James le fixa, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Sirius avait les joues rouges tomates, et le regard fixé sur le sol. Incroyable comment l'herbe était belle en ce début d'automne.

- Tu… Tu…

- Oui, murmura Sirius. Je suis désolé si je te déçois mais je n'ai pas choisi ça tu sais. C'est venu tout….

- Ce n'est que _ça_ ? le coupa James.

- Comment ça _« que ça »_ ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ? railla Sirius.

- Je m'attendais à pire ! J'en étais presque à me demander si tu n'allais pas m'annoncer que tu étais tombé amoureux de Pomfresh !

- Eww, s'horrifia Sirius. Pitié j'ai meilleur goût quand même !

- Elle est gentille !

- Ah ouais quand ?

- Quand elle soigne Lunard !

Sirius rougit automatiquement en entendant ce nom. James le fixa, ahuri.

- Lunard ? s'exclama James. Remus ? Remus Lupin ? Notre Remus ?

Sirius baissa la tête.

- Ah ben ça !

- Quoi ? l'agressa Sirius. Il n'est pas assez bien peut-être ?

- Hey calme-toi ! Tu m'annonces que tu es gay et maintenant tu es amoureux de Remus ! Laisse-moi digérer les informations hein !

- Je… Je te dégoûte ?

- Non ! s'écria James, choqué qu'il est pu penser à une telle réaction venant de lui. Sirius tu es mon frère de cœur pour la vie ! Que tu aimes les hommes, les femmes, les trolls ou que sais-je moi… les veracrasses ! Je m'en fiche ! On ne choisi pas qui on aime ! J'suis content que tu me l'ai dit Sir' !

Sirius poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et sauta sur James.

- Merci mon pote, murmura Sirius.

- Maraudeurs un jour…

- Maraudeurs toujours ! termina Sirius en souriant.

- Bon maintenant faut décider ce que tu compte faire ! dit James en s'écartant de Sirius.

- Comment ça ce que je compte faire ?

- Bah tu vas lui dire non ?

- NON !

- Mais…

- Ca va pas non ? Remus est un de nos meilleurs amis ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dégoûté par moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié !

- Attends on parle de Remus là ! Il ne vas pas te renier tout ça parce que … parce que…

- Le mot que tu cherches c'est anormal ! railla Sirius.

- Tu n'as rien d'anormal ! s'énerva James. Remus ne vas pas te rejeter parce que tu es différent ! Explique moi en quoi être différent est une tare Sir' ?

- Je ne veux pas lui dire James !

- Ok c'est toi qui vois mais à mon avis tu fais une grosse bêtise !

- Et d'après toi il va réagir comment ? s'énerva Sirius.

- J'en sais rien, avoua James. Bon écoute commence par lui avouer que tu es gay ! S'il réagit mal ne lui dit rien d'autres ! Dans le cas contraire, lance-toi ! Si tu ne fais rien tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- J'ai peur, murmura Sirius en baissant la tête.

- Je sais mais lance-toi Sirius !

- Non ! Il ne doit pas savoir !

- Qui ne doit pas savoir quoi ? demanda soudain Remus.

James et Sirius sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Remus. Sirius rougit violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous traficotez tous les deux ? s'enquit Remus d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Nous ? Rien voyons ! répondit James.

- Bien sur ! Et je suis censé te croire ? Sirius ?

- Euh…Ri…rien Remus ! C'est vrai ! On parlait c'est tout !

_« Il lui a raconté son ou ses problèmes ! Bien sur c'est son meilleur ami, son frère, c'est logique. Moi je ne suis qu'un ami ! Rien de plus ! »_

- Vous êtes surs ? insista-t-il.

- Oui ! Bon moi je vous laisse je viens d'apercevoir la femme de ma vie, je lui ai pas encore demandé aujourd'hui, sourit James. A plus tard les mecs.

En partant il lança un regard significatif à Sirius et un sourire innocent à Remus.

Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre.

_« Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ! Il a fait exprès ce sale… sale… TRAITRE ! »_

- Il va encore prendre une gifle, rigola Remus.

_« Il me parle ! Il me parle ! Réponds abruti ! »_

- Ouais, souffla-t-il.

_« Et la palme de la remarque la plus pertinente est attribuée à Sirius Black ! »_

- Sirius tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ? s'enquit Remus.

_« Alerte rouge ! Réponds ! Oui mais quoi ? »_

- Je… Pas maintenant Rem' ! Désolé mais je ne suis pas prêt !

- Je comprends, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius retint un gémissement en le voyant sourire.Remus s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc et observa James parler avec Lily.

- Aie c'est mal parti, elle serre les poings, murmura Remus.

- Je sais que c'est une de tes amies mais désolé je trouve qu'elle est vraiment bête – note que je reste poli. Il est fou d'elle depuis des années, fait tout pour lui plaire et elle, elle reste fixée sur l'ancien James. Elle ne voit pas qu'il a changé, dit Sirius.

- Tu sais certaines personnes ont peur de tomber amoureux. Elle a peur de souffrir c'est assez compréhensible. Tu avoueras que James et toi vous n'avez pas vraiment une réputation d'enfer en ce qui concerne les sentiments. J'essaye de la persuader que James a changé mais elle ne veut pas y croire.

- Ma réputation va très bien je te remercie ! Et je suis tout à fait capable d'éprouver des sentiments, la preuve je….

Il se stoppa net et rougit.

- Tu ?

- Je suis un être humain comme les autres donc capable d'aimer ! J'aime James comme mon propre frère, Peter c'est le bébé de la bande c'est pareil, et toi aussi, je t'aime !

_« Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aussi ! »_

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air troublé.

- On… On ne parle pas du même amour Patmol ! dit-il la voix rauque. Moi je te parle du vrai amour pas l'amical ou le fraternel !

_« Raté ! »_

- Si c'est le même ! insista Sirius.

- Non ! Moi je parle du vrai amour ! Comme un homme aime une femme !

- Deux femmes peuvent s'aimer, pareil pour deux hommes ! tenta Sirius.

_« Voilà un bon moyen détourné d'avoir son avis sur l'homosexualité mon vieux Patmol ! »_

Remus tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il se racla la gorge.

- Là c'est encore différent, dit Remus. Je…

- En quoi ? Ils s'aiment aussi ! Je te croyais ouvert d'esprit Remus ! l'accusa-t-il.

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'aiment pas le sexe opposé qu'ils sont anormaux ou horribles ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas, ça te tombe dessus !

- Mais…

- Ya pas de mais. Je vais faire un tour ! A plus tard Remus ! termina Sirius, déçu.

Il se leva et partit sans laisser le temps à Remus de dire quoi que ce soit.

&&&

**oOo PoV RemusoOo **

Il était resté assis sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Il avait regardé Sirius parti, les poings serrés, sans avoir rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Je te croyais ouvert d'esprit Remus ! » _

Il le croit homophobe ! Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Dur d'être homophobe en étant gay soi-même !

_« S'il m'avait laissé en placer une j'aurais pu lui expliquer la différence. Je parlais des relations banalisées c'est tout ! » _

- Remus ça va ? s'enquit soudain James.

Remus releva la tête, toujours le même regard surpris. James se tenait devant lui.

- Rem' qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista Lily qui arriva derrière James.

- Si…Sirius…, balbutia-t-il.

- Quoi Sirius ? s'inquiéta Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

James lui lança un regard assassin.

- Laisse-nous Evans !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Remus est mon ami ! protesta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que Black t'a fait Remus ? insista-t-elle auprès de celui-ci.

- Ne sois pas idiote ! Sirius ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! dit sèchement James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de lui parler comme ça ? s'enquit Remus.

- Rien, marmonna James. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On discutait de… de… toi en fait !

James sursauta.

- Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi ? s'écria-t-il surpris.

- Non ! En fait on parlait de toi et Lily et de l'amour, murmura-t-il.

- Ah !

Lily parut mal à l'aise.

- Enfin bref je ne vois pas de raison de se disputer moi ! dit James.

- Bah j'ai dit ce qu'il savait déjà ! Qu'à cause de ta réputation de séducteur et celle de Sirius, personne ne vous croyait capable d'aimer. Désolé James tu sais moi je le pense pas ! Je sais que tu l'aimes vrai….

- Pourquoi Sirius s'est énervé ? le coupa James tout rouge.

- Il a dit qu'il était un être humain comme les autres capable d'aimer, qu'ils nous aimaient nous. J'ai dit que je ne parlais pas de cet amour mais de celui des couples banalisés. Un homme avec une femme quoi ! Il s'est énervé en me disant que les hommes pouvaient aimer les hommes et pareil pour les femmes. Il est parti avant que j'ai pu en placer une ! Il me croit homophobe, gémit Remus.

- Et tu ne l'es pas hein ? s'enquit James.

- Bien sur que non vu que je…

- Que quoi ? insista-t-il.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il tout rouge.

- Remus ! Dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Remus leva un regard vers Lily. Elle semblait partagée.

- Ecoute James ce n'est pas facile à dire… Je sais pas trop comment tu vas réagir ! marmonna-t-il.

James haussa un sourcil surpris. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle ou Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il était gay. Se pourrait-il qu'il le soit aussi ?

- Remus ma question va te paraître bizarre mais j'ai besoin d'être sur ! Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Remus sursauta et devint subitement tout pâle. Lily également. Tous les deux le regardèrent les yeux exorbités.

- Euh… Ca te dérangerait si la réponse était oui ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Non bien sur que non ! Tu l'es oui ou non ?

- Oui, murmura Remus rouge tomate.

Aussitôt James poussa un cri de joie.

- C'est super ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Maintenant dis-moi si t'es amoureux !

- James ! s'écria Remus.

- Sirius ? insista-t-il.

Automatiquement, Remus baissa la tête.

- J'en étais sur !

- Ecoute ne lui dis rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'évite en le sachant !

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît James ! Il ne doit rien…

Remus s'arrêta soudain. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Si… Sirius t'as dit quelque chose que tu ne devais pas répéter. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec moi ?

- Je… Je ne peux rien dire Remus ! J'ai promis !

- Tu as promis de ne pas le répéter à Remus ? Mais à moi tu peux le dire non ? intervint Lily.

- Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de te parler ! marmonna James.

- Oh arrête de faire le gamin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je fais le gamin ? Je ne fais que ce que tu viens de m'ordonner ! Rester loin de toi et ne plus t'adresser la parole ! Ca date de 10 minutes à peine t'a déjà oublié ? cracha-t-il.

- Je…Je…Tu m'énerve, finit-elle par lâcher à court d'arguments.

- Ho ho pertinente la réponse ! Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà !

- EH OH JE SUIS LA ! hurla Remus.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Remus et affichèrent une mine coupable.

- Bon James prend sur toi et Lily aussi ! Maintenant pourrais-tu lui poser des questions pour que je sache ce que Sirius cache ?

- Pot…

- LILY !

- Ok ok ! James… – ça te va comme ça ? – Qu'est-ce que Sirius cache ? Ca concerne Remus ?

- Oui !

- Est-ce qu'il aime Remus ?

- Oui !

Remus sursauta et regarda James, surpris. James avait, quant à lui, un grand sourire ravi placardé sur le visage.

- Il… Il m'aime ? Moi ? balbutia Remus.

- Oui Lunard ! Voila pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça super que toi aussi ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Remus ça fait deux ans que tu attends ce moment ! Cours ! Va le voir ! s'écria Lily.

- Deux ans ! s'étonna James. Ne me dis pas qu'en deux ans tu n'as pas trouvé de moment pour me le dire ?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, avoua Remus, gêné.

- J'vais finir par me vexer moi ! D'abord Sir' maintenant toi ! J'ai une tête d'homophobe ou quoi ?

- James je…

- J'rigole Rem' c'est bon relax ! Bon maintenant tu va aller le voir hein ?

- Et je lui dis quoi moi ?

- Commence déjà par lui dire que tu n'es pas homophobe ! Après tu lui dis que tu es gay ! S'il n'est pas con il te dira que lui aussi ! Ah oui j'oubliais on parle de Patmol là !

- Eh, s'indigna Remus. Il n'est pas con !

- J'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment amoureux hein ! railla James.

Remus rougit.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire ! protesta Remus.

- On va faire autrement alors ! Est-ce que tu m'autorises à aller le dire à Sirius ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Allo la terre pour Lunard ! Lui dire que tu es gay bien sur ! Et je lui laisse supposer qu'il a de fortes chances avec toi !

- Tu… Tu crois ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec James, Remus ! Dès qu'il saura, Sirius viendra te voir ! dit Lily.

- Ok. Mais s'il ne vient pas ?

- Alors je le pousserai jusqu'à toi ! décréta James. Crois-moi si vous n'êtes pas ensemble d'ici demain matin, je veux bien me faire moine !

- Tu tiens le pari hein ? railla Remus.

- Bien sur pour qui tu me prends ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Bon je peux aller le voir ?

- Oui vas-y !

Aussitôt James prit un petit miroir dans sa poche.

- C'n'est pas le moment de te refaire une beauté Potter, fit Lily, agacée.

James éclata de rire. Remus sourit mais ne dis rien. Il était trop anxieux à l'idée que Sirius sache pour lui.

- Sirius Black ! appela James en regardant le miroir.

Au bout de quelques minutes la tête de Sirius apparut.

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger Cornedrue ! murmura rageusement celui-ci.

- Oui ! Une très bonne d'ailleurs ! Tu peux me rejoindre au stade de quidditch ?

- C'est important ? Parce que là tu vois je suis occupé !

- Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit-il James, pris d'un horrible doute.

- Je me console !

- QUOI ? hurla-t-il alors que Remus était prêt à s'enfuir.

James l'attrapa par le bras et l'assit de force sur le banc.

- Sirius non mais à quoi tu joues là ? s'énerva James.

- Attends ! Tu es où ?

- Dans le parc !

- J'arrive !

James rangea son miroir et sortit sa cape rangée dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Lily.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, répondit James. Cachez vous, je vais le faire parler ! Remus je t'interdis de partir !

Une fois Remus et Lily cachés, James s'assit sur le banc et attendit. Sirius ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Bon dépêche-toi de me dire ce qui est si important ! dit-il sans préambule.

- Je vais y venir ! Maintenant explique-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Ce matin tu m'annonces que tu es gay et amoureux de Remus et maintenant tu es avec une fille ! Tu as intérêt à préparer ton testament ! s'énerva James.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre James ! Est-ce que moi je te pose des questions sur tes déprimes constantes à cause de ta préfète ?

- Alors c'est ça ? Une déprime ?

- Non ! Ecoute Remus n'est pas gay, il est même du genre homophobe tu vois donc je tourne la page !

- Donc c'est que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux !

- SI JE L'AIME ! hurla Sirius.

- ALORS POURQUOI T'ETAIS AVEC CETTE GRELUCHE ?

- PARCE QU'IL NE M'AIME PAS !

- Ok écoute on va se calmer là parce que sinon je sens que mon poing va partir !

- Essaye pour voir que je rigole ! railla Sirius.

- Ne me tente pas Sir' !

- Bref de toute façon je n'ai rien de plus à dire ! Remus ne m'aimera jamais ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne vais pas rester des années à attendre qu'un jour il s'intéresse à moi ! Regarde-toi James ! Tu ne parles que d'elle tout le temps ! Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que tu n'as pratiquement aucune chance et pourtant tu continues ! Tu fais déprime sur déprime à chaque fois qu'elle te jette ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?

- Si on pars de ce côté là je pourrais te poser la même question pour Remus ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Il est beau !

- Elle est belle !

- Il est intelligent !

- Elle aussi ! Encore plus que je ne le pensais !

- Ah ouais elle est resté bloquée sur le James à 15 ans mais à part ça elle est très intelligente, railla Sirius.

- Ne l'insulte pas Sir' sinon j'attaque ton loupiot ! Sinon quoi d'autres ?

- Tout ! J'aime tout en lui ! Même sa foutue manie de taper des doigts sur les tables ! Quand il est concentré sur un devoir, il a un bout de langue qui sort et ça me…

- Pas de détail merci !

- C'est toi qui voulais savoir ! se défendit Sirius en rougissant.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'avais de si important à te dire ?

- Ouais c'est pour ça que je suis là !

- Il est gay lui aussi ! déclara James.

Sirius sursauta et le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Crois-tu que je suis du genre à plaisanter là-dessus ?

- Mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi ? C'est ce que tu attendais non ? Tout à l'heure tu ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une ! Tu es tellement persuadé qu'il était hétéro que tu n'as pas cherché plus loin !

- Il…Il est vraiment… gay ? balbutia Sirius.

- Oui puisque je te le dis ! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure !

- Tu ne lui as rien dit pour moi hein ?

- Je n'ai rien dit à Remus, répondit James avec un sourire. Bon maintenant tu vas aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui !

- Tu… Tu crois ?

- OUI ! Mais d'abord fais-moi plaisir !

- Quoi ?

- Vire la greluche du dortoir ! Je veux qu'avant ce soir minuit Remus et toi vous soyez ensemble ! C'est bien clair ?

- A vos ordres mon capitaine !

James éclata de rire. Sirius se retourna pour partir et se figea.

- James ?

- Ouais ?

- Un jour tu y arriveras ! Pour Lily je veux dire… Un jour elle verra le vrai James et elle t'aimera enfin comme tu le mérites !

- Merci mon vieux mais c'est trop tard ! Allez file !

Sirius courut jusqu'au dortoir. Remus et Lily sortirent de la cape, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'attendre, mettre ta bouche en cœur et attendre qu'il t'embrasse loupiot ! sourit James.

- Merci Cornedrue ! Je te revaudrais ça ! Je vais l'attendre ici ! dit-il en tremblant d'excitation.

- Moi je vais faire un tour. Je vous retrouve au dîner !

Lily encouragea Remus et partit dans l'autre direction.

&&&

**Le soir, oOo PoV Sirius oOo**

Sirius ne vint pas voir Remus durant le reste de l'après midi. Ils étaient tous en train de manger. Il avait réussi à faire semblant de rien, parlant de tout et rien, de choses futiles.

Finalement il avait sortit une fausse excuse et était monté dans le dortoir. Il était assis sur son lit, l'esprit embrouillé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui dire !

- Hey Remus ! Ca va ? Non ça ne va pas, gémit-il.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant son lit.

- Remus j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Oui c'est bien ça ! Clair et direct !

Il secoua la tête et se mit face au miroir.

- Voilà ! Depuis quelques temps j'ai découvert une part de moi que j'ignorais jusque là ! Je fais des rêves disons assez coquin avec toi dans le premier rôle ! Non je vais lui faire peur si je dis ça !

Il se remit à faire les cent pas.

- Je suis gay voilà ! Et je suis fou de toi ! Me demande pas pourquoi ! Je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer mais c'est comme ça ! Tu me rends fou, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand tu es près de moi et je me sens vide quand tu es loin ! J'ai cette foutue impression de vertige quand tu es en colère et j'ai l'impression de voler quand tu me souris. NON ! On dirait une jeune fille complètement fleur bleue !

- Moi j'aime bien ! intervint le principal intéressé derrière lui.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Sirius se retourna et fit face l'objet de ses désirs. Remus ! Il rougit violemment.

&&&

Vvlvlvlvlvlvlv bruit du rembobinage **(© Minouche)**

**Le soir, oOo PoV Remus oOo**

Remus était assis dans la grande salle avec les gars. Sirius n'était pas venu le voir malgré ce que lui avait dit James. Il faisait semblant de rien et lui parlait comme d'habitude. Enfin quelques gestes trahissaient sa nervosité. Remus sentait qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il se forçait de faire semblant. Puis Sirius prétexta un mal de crâne et annonça qu'il montait se coucher.

Remus le regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Il allait devoir faire le premier pas alors. Il attendit quelques minutes puis monta à son tour.

Il monta très vite les escaliers, passa le portrait de la grosse dame et monta jusqu'au dortoir. Il allait entrer quand il entendit Sirius parler. Il entrouvrit la porte et l'observa. Il était seul.

- Hey Remus ! Ca va ? Non ça ne va pas, gémit-il.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait vu Sirius si déboussolé. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots ! Lui d'habitude si éloquent et cool, là on aurait dit un petit garçon, faisant les cent pas, qui ne sait pas comment avouer sa faute.

- Remus j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Oui c'est bien ça ! Clair et direct !

On ne peut plus clair oui ! Remus du se forcer pour ne pas rigoler ! Il vit Sirius se mettre face au miroir et se triturer nerveusement les mains.

- Voilà ! Depuis quelques temps j'ai découvert une part de moi que j'ignorais jusque là ! Je fais des rêves disons assez coquin avec toi dans le premier rôle ! Non je vais lui faire peur si je dis ça !

Remus mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer son fou rire. Une légère rougeur avait envahi ses joues à l'idée de moments coquins avec Sirius.

Voilà qu'il se remet à faire les cents pas ! _« Il me donne le tournis ! »_

- Je suis gay voilà ! Et je suis fou de toi ! Me demande pas pourquoi ! Je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer mais c'est comme ça ! Tu me rends fou, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand tu es près de moi et je me sens vide quand tu es loin ! J'ai cette foutue impression de vertige quand tu es en colère et j'ai l'impression de voler quand tu me souris. NON ! On dirait une jeune fille complètement fleur bleue !

Remus resta abasourdi ! C'était exactement ce que lui ressentait ! Il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Moi j'aime bien ! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius se retourna et rougit. Remus ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver à croquer tout rougissant. Il est vrai que voir le grand Sirius Black rougir devant un garçon, c'était à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier.

- Rem…Remus… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? balbutia Sirius en regardant le sol avec attention.

- Assez oui !

- Ah !

- J'ai bien aimé le passage des rêves coquins soit dit en passant !

Sirius devint encore plus rouge, enfin si c'était possible. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Tu m'as odieusement volé mon monologue donc je vais improviser. Je suis gay aussi, mais ça tu le sais déjà ! Je t'aime Sirius ! Ca fait deux ans que je le cache à tous le monde, croyant que tu ne voudrais plus être mon ami dès que tu le saurais. J'aime tout en toi Sir' ! Ton côté gamin et insouciant sauf exception bien sur !

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que Remus faisait référence à la blague stupide que Sirius avait faite à Rogue. Remus avait failli le tuer et il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour pardonner à Sirius. Il commençait à peine à se pardonner lui-même !

- Enfin voilà c'est vrai que maintenant que je l'ai dit aussi j'ai aussi l'impression d'être une de ces collégiennes en chaleur ! Horriblement fleur bleue !

- Tu… Tu m'aimes vraiment ? s'écria Sirius en bafouillant légèrement.

- Oui, murmura Remus sans quitter son regard.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, sans se précipiter. Sirius avait les mains qui tremblaient. Remus les attrapa et les serra dans ses propres mains.

Sirius fixa les mains de son loupiot serrer les siennes, les joues rosies.

- Sirius ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

- Hein ? Ou… Oui ! Je t'aime Remus !

- Je le sais ! Embrasse-moi Sirius !

Sirius s'approcha un peu plus de Remus. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Il libéra sa main droite de son emprise et la passa dans les cheveux châtains de Remus. Remus ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse et sans plus attendre, Sirius se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres tentatrices.

Le baiser fut doux et timide au début puis se fit plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il se découvrait.

Remus mit sa main derrière le cou de Sirius pour approfondir encore plus cette exquise torture. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent avec volupté. Plus aucun des deux n'avait conscience de l'endroit où il était, n'importait plus que l'autre. Les mains de Sirius posés sur les hanches de Remus pour le coller un peu plus contre lui.

Il était au paradis. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant d'émotions rien qu'avec un baiser. Mais pas n'importe quel baiser ! Un baiser de son loup adoré.

&&&

James était assis sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Il disputait une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Peter. Peter le battait largement, comme d'habitude.

- Echec et mat ! annonça fièrement Peter.

- Bien joué ! fit distraitement James.

Il avait le regard fixé sur les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Il ne remarqua même pas Lily qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- James ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers elle, le regard surpris.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as changé, sûrement que moi aussi, et je… je voulais savoir si … si ça te dirait qu'on reprenne à zéro… tous les deux, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

- A zéro ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. J'ai conscience que je t'ai dit des choses horribles et ça serait bien qu'on reparte sur des bases solides d'amitié. Pour commencer, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard blessé de James.

Aussitôt une flamme sembla s'allumer dans son beau regard chocolat et il la regarda avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable. Elle se sentit rougir et lui offrit un doux sourire un peu gêné.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Lily jo… Lily ! Promis j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça !

- Merci, rigola-t-elle. Bon où on en sont les deux loustics ?

- J'en sais rien ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont là haut ! Alors soit ils parlent encore soit ils se … découvrent !

- Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Peter, perplexe.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et expliquèrent doucement à Peter la nature des sentiments entre Remus et Sirius. Peter bien qu'un peu choqué, fut vite ravi pour ses deux amis. **(Pas question de le faire homophobe ou dégoûté ! Il fait parti des maraudeurs donc important pour eux. Nda)**

Finalement, Remus appela James du dortoir. Ils montèrent tous.

- Alors ? s'enquit avidement James.

- Alors je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on te trouve un habit de moine ! dit calmement Remus.

- QUOI ? Mais… Vous …

- Et non ! On a décidé d'attendre minuit et une minute exactement pour se mettre ensemble ! dit Sirius.

- Tu sais quand on embrasse quelqu'un on sort avec généralement ! railla James.

- On ne s'est pas embrassé ! mentit Sirius.

- Patmol je pourrais y croire si Lunard n'avait pas un magnifique suçon dans le cou ! Or il se trouve que loupiot ne l'avait pas il y une demi-heure ! se moqua James. Donc je ne me déguiserais pas en moine puisque vous êtes ensemble !

Ils rougirent tous les deux sous les éclats de rires des trois autres. James sauta dans les bras de Sirius et Lily dans ceux de Remus. Finalement ils firent une mêlée auquel participa bien évidemment Peter.

- Dis Remus !

- Oui Pete' ?

- Tu ne devais pas aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre un calmant ? La pleine lune est dans trois jours après tout !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! se plaignit-il.

- Je peux aller la chercher si tu veux ? se proposa-t-il, un peu trop vivement.

Ils le regardèrent tous bizarrement.

- Pete' tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? s'enquit James, soupçonneux.

- Moi ? fit Peter en feignant l'innocence. Non voyons !

- Allez raconte nous tout ! Tu parles à un entremetteur professionnel ! C'est qui ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

- Une femme ! avoua Peter.

- Ah une femme ! McGonagall ? proposa Sirius.

- Non !

- Vous êtes bêtes ! Mrs Pomfresh ! C'est d'elle qui s'agit n'est-ce pas Peter ? s'enquit Lily.

Automatiquement, Peter rougit.

- Je me disais aussi que t'étais souvent à l'infirmerie ces temps si, s'esclaffa Remus.

- Bon tu vas aller la voir et n'hésite pas à poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête, dit James. Contre indications de la potion, effets secondaires, tout ! Ca te permettra de rester plus longtemps avec elle !

- Tu veux que je te blesse Pete' ? Pomona pourra te guérir ! On dit que la médecine douce fait des miracles, susurra Sirius avec un regard canaille.

**oOo FIN oOo**

* * *

_Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain OS ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Mais maintenant que j'ai pris goût à ce couple je compte en écrire plusieurs _

_Gros bisous tous le monde _

_Zazo+_


	2. OS 2 : Mission : Débaucher Moony

**Mission : Débaucher Moony**

&&&

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout à Jk Rowling snif ! On le sait car moi je n'aurais jamais tué Sirius ¤ pleure ¤

&&&

**Auteur :** _Zazo_

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Public :** T pour les sous entendus dans les dialogues.

&&&

**Remerciements à :** **Mely-Chan86, Miss-Black, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Chavie, Patmola, Alagueueleuleu, Miss JaD, Lisou52, Flamie, Leagatha et Roxie-Angel.**

&&&

La journée était calme, paisible. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient soit tranquillement assis dans le parc soit dans leurs salles communes.

Enfin sauf un. Sirius Black. Il courait partout à la recherche de Remus. N'importe qui vous aurait dit qu'apparemment il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire mais en réalité Sirius s'ennuyait et son petit ami lui manquait. Ca faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sirius s'était rendu compte et de son homosexualité et de son attirance pour Remus au début de l'année. Il en avait parlé illico avec James et celui-ci l'avait conseillé. Ce qu'il n'avait su qu'après c'était que James en avait parlé avec Lily et elle l'avait dit à Remus. Lily et James avaient joués aux entremetteurs. Ce qui les avaient finalement rapprochés.

Le soir même où Sirius avait appris pour l'homosexualité de Remus, il s'était enfui dans le dortoir pour s'exercer à lui avouer. Remus était arrivé pendant son entraînement et depuis ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation était spéciale. Parfois tendre et câline, et parfois plus intense et sauvage.

Personne ne savait bien sur. Enfin personne sauf James, Peter et Lily. James, car non seulement c'est son meilleur ami, son frère mais c'est un maraudeur et les maraudeurs n'ont pas de secrets entre eux; Peter est également un maraudeur et Lily car c'était la petite amie de James. Depuis cette histoire ils étaient inséparables. Roucoulant comme des bien heureux. Eux, ils pouvaient s'afficher sans craindre les rejets ou moqueries. Parfois, Sirius en avait marre de se cacher mais il fallait bien avouer que ça mettait du piquant dans leur relation. Ce goût de l'interdit était particulièrement excitant.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Mission : trouver Moony ! Il l'avait à peine vu ce matin. Il avait fait le tour du parc, sans résultat. La salle commune, nada. Le dortoir, nothing. Restait plus que la bibliothèque. A dire vrai, Sirius savait qu'il aurait dû vérifier là en premier mais il s'était dit qu'avec ce beau temps il ne serait pas enfermé à la bibliothèque.

_« Ridicule. Qu'importe le temps ! Si Remus peut aller à la bibliothèque il ira coûte que coûte. » _

Sirius était donc en train de courir comme un taré à travers les longs couloirs, les escaliers pour arriver, complètement à bout de souffle, devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Il essaya de se calmer et entra dans la bibliothèque, s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir de Mrs Pince.

_« Quelle coincée celle là ! »_

Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs, celui qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches, et se mit à la recherche de son Moony. Il observa toutes les têtes présentes, rousses, blondes, brunes, re-rousse, puis son regard s'arrêta sur une touffe de cheveu châtain que laissait entrevoir un énorme livre.

Sirius fit un énorme sourire et s'avança nonchalamment vers Remus. Il savait que celui-ci l'avait sentit venir. Il était quasiment impossible de surprendre Moony. Ses dons de lycanthropie y étaient, bien sur, pour quelque chose.

Il s'assit tranquillement, ne quittant pas Moony, ou plutôt ses cheveux, du regard. Il prit le premier livre sur la pile devant son petit ami et tourna distraitement les pages. Sa mission ? Faire que Moony le regarde, le débaucher de ses bouquins, l'emmener dans un coin sombre et le faire hurler de plaisir.

_« Prétentieux ? Moi ? Réaliste voilà tout ! »_

- Hum… Hum…

_« Tousser pour se faire remarquer, en voilà une bonne idée. Encore faut-il que ça marche. Allez on continue ! » _

- Hum… Hum…

- Sirius ?

- Mouiiiii ?

_« Parfait ton air innocent. »_

- Tu as besoin d'un sirop pour la toux ?

_« Rabat-joie ! »_

Tant pis ! Il prit un autre bouquin et tourna les pages, toujours sans regarder.

- Hum… Hum…

- Sirius ?

- Hmmm ?

Remus soupira et baissa légèrement son livre pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? Comme tu le vois je suis à la bibliothèque en train de lire un bouquin, assis en face de mon _« ami » _!

_« Quelle nonchalance ! Parfait mon vieux ! Continue sur ta lancée. »_

- Hum…

- Et toi ?

_« Ne pas briser la conversation ! »_

- Moi je lis _vraiment_ ! Assis en face d'un _« ami »_ insatiable et qui me prends pour un abruti car il pense que je ne sais pourquoi il est là !

- Mais euh… Je ne te prends pas pour un abruti ! D'accord je suis insatiable mais, sincèrement, à qui la faute ? C'est toi et ton corps de rêve Moony qui m'a rendu comme ça ! Et je lis aussi !

- Ah oui vraiment ?

- Oui ! _Vraiment_ !

- C'est intéressant au moins ?

- Oui très !

- Je ne te savais pas si doué Padfoot !

_« Hein ? Quoi ? Doué ? Doué pour quoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il pense à la même chose que moi ! »_

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire à l'envers !

_« Oups ! »_

- Oh ! Euh…

- Mouiiii ?

- Fous toi de moi en plus !

_- (se retient de pouffer de rire)_ Moi ? Mais jamais je n'oserais voyons !

_« Bon pas de panique ! Tout n'est pas perdu. Reste cool ! »_

- …

_« Trouve un autre sujet ! Retrouve son attention ! »_

- Moony ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais quoi ?

_- (Soupire d'un air agacé)_ La même chose que y a cinq minutes Sirius ! Du moins j'essaye.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Si tu es là pour la raison auquel je pense oui tu me déranges !

- Tu es cruel Moony !

- Va faire tes exercices manuels ça te calmera !

_« Moony a lancé le sujet ! Je rêve ! Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre ! »_

- Seul ? C'est si triste !

_- (Hausse les épaules)_ C'est la vie !

- C'est tellement plus agréable à deux… avec toi.

- N'y pense même pas ! Je tra-vai-lle !

- Pff t'es pas drôle Moony ! Enfin je vais attendre patiemment que tu termines de tra-vai-ller ici ! Je vais me chercher un bouquin en attendant !

- Bonne idée !

Sirius se leva et parcourut les rayons un à un, à la recherche d'une idée pour faire changer d'avis Remus. Il prit un bouquin sur les loups garous et retourna s'asseoir en face de son loup à lui.

- Bonne pioche ?

- Oh oui ! Un livre qui a l'air assez intéressant !

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- Etudier le comportement des loups garous.

_« Ah j'ai toute son attention maintenant ! »_

- C'est bizarre je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ! Il était bien caché !

_« Le lycanthrope subit plusieurs changements psychologiques, comprenant un désir surélevé pour la viande, un appétit sexuel accru, un comportement social aberrant, une méfiance de l'autorité et des comportements animales comme baver, grogner, etc. »_

- Moony ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu savais que les loups garous sont réputés pour avoir un grand appétit sexuel ?

_- (Regard sur la gauche, puis sur la droite.)_ Sirius je suis en train de travailler alors je t'en prie arrête de faire ça !

- Mais de faire quoi ? Je ne fais rien !

_« Bon d'accord mon ton n'était pas très convaincant mais on fait ce qu'on peut ! »_

- Je ne quitterais pas cette bibliothèque pour faire ce que tu as en tête tant que je n'aurais pas fini !

- Ok alors je vais t'aider à finir !

- Pas la peine !

- Mais…

- Sirius ! Laisse-moi travailler ! _S'il te plaît_ !

- Ok, ok !

_« Mais je n'abandonne pas ! »_

Il avait menti, il connaissait le livre sur le bout des doigts. Voyant que Moony s'était replongé dans son gros livre, Sirius soupira et fit de même sur son bouquin.

- Moony ?

- Mmm…

- C'est dans combien de temps ?

- A partir de Samedi.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'isoles ? Tu traverses la période antisocial ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

- Je vais te lire l'extrait !_ « Le lycanthrope subit plusieurs changements psychologiques, comprenant un désir surélevé pour la viande, un appétit sexuel accru, un comportement social aberrant, une méfiance de l'autorité et des comportements animales comme baver, grogner, etc. » _Alors ? C'est à cause de ça ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas faim, ni de viande ni de sexe, mon comportement social se porte à merveille et je n'ai rien contre l'autorité ! Par contre pour toi on ne peut pas en dire autant !

- Que veux-tu je suis un rebelle ! Mais restons concentré tu veux ! Tu es sur que jamais tu n'as subit ce genre de changement ?

- Sur !

- Menteur !

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis que tu es un menteur ! Tu me crois aveugle ? La semaine qui précède les trois jours de pleine lune t'est pire qu'insatiable ! T'en redemandes tout le temps !

- Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ? Et puis ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

- Ah ouais alors c'est quoi qui provoque cette phase ? Mon sex-appeal ?

_« Bah quoi j'ai le droit d'essayer ! »_

- Lequel ?

- …

- Padfoot ?

- …

- Hey Paddy t'est vexé ?

- …

- Allez ! Bien sur que tu en as ! Monsieur est content ?

- Je ne t'excite plus Moony ?

_- (Se met à tousser violemment)_ Sirius !

- Bah quoi ?

- Pas ici !

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne veux pas lâcher tes précieux bouquins !

- Bon sérieusement Sirius pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu me manquais.

_« Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir. »_

_- (Soupire)_ Voilà que tu essayes de m'attendrir maintenant !

- Tu sais que pendant mon enfance je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'affection ! Alors je suis en manque ! Je rattrape le temps perdu !

- Je ne suis pas ta mère Sirius !

- Par Merlin heureusement que non !

_« Quelle horreur ! Où va-t-il pêcher des idées pareilles ! »_

- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis pas contre un p'tit câlin !

- Plus tard !

- Plus tard ! Toujours plus tard ! Et bah tu sais quoi cette nuit je serais fatigué. Et toute cette semaine quand monsieur Moony traversera sa période, je dirais non !

- …

- …

- Tu n'est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Oh que si je le suis ! Pourquoi ça serait toujours quand toi t'as envie ! Non non Monsieur Moony ! Moi aussi j'ai mes périodes ! Faudra t'y faire !

- Tu me le payeras Padfoot !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veux dire que tu vas connaître la vraie frustration mon cher Padfoot ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois terminer mon travail !

- …

- …

- Ah c'est comme ça !

- Oui !

- Moony allez s'il te plaît tu vas pas me faire ça hein ? _S'il te plaît_ !

- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus Sirius !

- Pff ! Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais !

Sirius se leva en boudant. Il alla poser son livre, récupéra son pull sur la chaise en face de Remus sans le regarder et sortit de la bibliothèque la tête haute.

&&&

_« Merci Merlin ! Je vais pouvoir travailler ! »_

Remus soupira et se replongea dans son livre.

_« Bon j'en étais où moi ? Ah oui … les propriétés de la mandragore. Allez concentre toi Remus ! »_

_¤¤ _La racine de mandragore est un remède très puissant. Elle constitue une part essentielle de la plupart des antidotes, dont celui contre la Pétrification Le filtre de Mandragore permet de ramener les personnes qui ont été métamorphosées ou ensorcelées à leur état d'origine._ ¤¤_

_« Parfait ! »_

Il nota ce qu'il venait de lire sur son parchemin quand ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain jeune homme.

_« Je me demande s'il était vraiment sérieux ? Non Remus concentre toi ! Ne pense pas à ça ! »_

_¤¤ _Les jeunes plants de mandragore sont de petites plantes touffues, de couleur violacée avec ce qui ressemble à de minuscules bébés la place des racines. Ces créatures grandissent et se développent pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à l'âge adulte où elles peuvent êtres coupées et utilisées pour des potions._ ¤¤_

_« S'il était sérieux va falloir faire face à une semaine de douche froide et de travaux manuels. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la mort ! J'y ai survécu pendant deux ans alors une semaine c'est de la gnognotte. »_

Il secoua la tête et essaya de se replonger dans son livre.

_¤¤ _Le cri de la mandragore est fatal pour les humains, il faut donc prendre des précautions quand on en élève…_ ¤¤_

_« Et si j'allais le voir ? Après tout je n'ai pas été très sympa ! Non Remus tu te concentres sur ton travail ! »_

_¤¤ _Même bébé, le cri de la Mandragore peut assommer une personne pendant quelques heures. ¤¤

_« Il est peut-être dans un coin reculé en train de s'adonner aux travaux manuels comme je lui ai conseillé ? Oh Merlin ! C'est pas possible ça ! »_

Remus termina de recopier le paragraphe sur la Mandragore puis il ferma le livre. Il hésita à le rouvrir, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il rangea son parchemin dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque à la recherche de son petit ami.

Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers le dortoir. Dès que Sirius était déçu ou vexé il allait bouder dans son lit.

Remus courut le plus vite possible parmi les couloirs et les escaliers et arriva derrière Sirius, qui marchait tranquillement vers le dortoir. Il l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre. Personne ne connaissait ce coin à part les maraudeurs.

- Moony ?

- T'as gagné !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai lâché mes précieux bouquins !

- Pour moi ?

- Bah oui pour qui d'autres ? Maintenant dis-moi que tu n'étais pas sérieux Paddy !

- Ah c'est ça hein ? T'as peur de passer une semaine sans pouvoir me toucher hein ?

- Sirius…

- Hum … si j'étais sérieux ? Ca dépends de pourquoi tu m'as entraîné ici !

_« Merlin je vais mourir ! Arrête de sourire comme ça sinon je ne réponds plus de moi ! »_

- Moony ? Ta réponse ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Remus ne tint plus et plaqua Sirius contre le mur et l'embrassa, sauvagement, passionnément, … intensément.

Sirius se colla contre lui et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour entamer un ballet sensuel et grisant, comme si c'était la première fois.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius détacha ses lèvres et murmura contre les lèvres rougies de Remus.

- Moony ?

- Mmm… Embrasse-moi !

- Alors j'ai du sex-appeal ou pas ?

**FIN**

Et voilà Alors ? Verdict ? Bon ou pas ? Je sais que le sujet à du être traité un bon nombre de fois mais j'en avais envie lol ! Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas de vraie histoire dans cet OS mais bon lol Maintenant je repars dans ma fic, qui elle a vraie histoire lol


	3. OS 3 : Vengeance façon Padfoot

**Vengeance façon Padfoot**

&&&

Auteur : **Zazo**

Genre : Humour, Romance

Public : R ou NC-18

&&&

**WARNING : Cette fic est un yaoi ça vous le savez déjà ! Mais elle contient un lemon aussi ! Donc vous êtes averti ! Homophobes abstenez vous Merci **

**N.A : Voici mon premier lemon ! J'ai lutté mais je suis assez fière de moi Gros bisous.**

&&&

**_Dortoir des Maraudeurs, 7ème année_**

**_Vendredi 09 mars 1976_**

_**23h55**_

Le calme régnait dans le dortoir réputé bruyant des Maraudeurs. Il était minuit moins cinq et Peter, Sirius et James étaient assis sur le lit de Sirius, droit et semblant attendre quelque chose. Ils attendaient quoi ? Allez savoir ! Remus était endormi dans son lit et les trois animagus le fixaient étrangement. Sirius ne cessait de regarder sa montre d'un geste impatient.

- Calme-toi Padfoot ! le sermonna James. Plus que trois petites minutes et tu pourras lui faire la fête à ton Moony !

- Ouais il a raison mais n'oublie pas ! Tu attendras qu'on finisse, après vous pourrez vous amuser tous les deux, rideaux tirés !

- Oui Peter, soupira Sirius. Promis cette fois je n'oublierai pas le sort d'insonorisation. Quoique ça pourrait être marrant ! rigola-t-il.

- Ah oui j'en ai encore des crampes tellement j'étais mort de rire ! ironisa Peter.

Sirius regarda encore une fois sa montre.

- Rahh ! Par Merlin achevez-le ! marmonna James.

- Ne m'abîme pas James ! Moony serait furieux !

- Si tu te calme pas je m'en fous de ce que penseras Moony, je te tue ! C'est bien clair ?

- Très clair mon capitaine !

- Heu les gars ?

- Quoi Pete' ?

- Il est minuit !

Sirius se leva d'un bond et se posta devant le lit de Moony, les autres approchèrent également.

- Un, souffla James.

- Deux, continua Peter.

- Tro…

- J'suis déjà réveillé bande d'abrutis, marmonna Remus.

Alors qu'ils allaient se lancer, ils restèrent tous les trois, figés de stupeur.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla Sirius.

Les deux autres suivirent et à eux trois, ils se mirent à chanter un « Happy Birthday to you Moony » pas du tout synchro.

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! maugréa Remus. Ayez pitié de mes pauvres oreilles. Les gars on vous a jamais dit que vous chantiez faux ?

- Mais Moony…, commença Sirius.

- Vous chantez horriblement faux !

- Ca fait toujours plaisir, marmonna James.

- Merci les gars ! Sincèrement ça me touche mais pitié la prochaine fois…

- On te le dira normalement promis, s'esclaffa Peter.

- Très honoré ! railla Remus.

- Bon vous avez fini ? s'enquit Sirius d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Rahh c'est bon t'es pas aux pièces ? Tu vas l'avoir ton Moony ! s'amusa James.

Au bout d'une heure de papotage et de déballage des cadeaux, Peter et James sourirent et allèrent dans leurs lits. Remus posa ses cadeaux sur sa table de chevet. Une nouvelle montre de la part de James, une incroyable variété de chocolat dans une belle boîte en verre de la part de Peter et une magnifique cape noire et rouge avec un chien noir brodé à l'intérieur au niveau du cœur offert par Sirius.

Sirius se faufila dans le lit de son Moony. Il l'embrassa fougueusement sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Rideaux ! cria James.

- Sort d'insonorisation ! surenchérit Peter.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et le firent. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, Sirius se jeta sur Remus et il lui offrit son deuxième cadeau, celui qu'il vaut mieux offrir en privé.

&&&

**_Dortoir des Gryffondor, 7ème année_**

_**Samedi 10 mars 1976,**_

_**10h30**_

Lily Evans entra doucement dans le dortoir. Elle soupira en voyant le foutoir dans lequel ils vivaient. Elle s'avança vers le lit de Remus, tenant un paquet dans ses mains. Son cadeau pour Remus. En s'approchant elle vit du papier cadeau chiffonné par terre. Les garçons n'avaient pas pu attendre ce matin, ils avaient dû fêter ça cette nuit. Lily eu un sourire amusé et continua d'avancer. Alors qu'elle allait tirer le rideau, une voix la fit sursauter.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! marmonna Peter.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'ils ne doivent pas être très décents si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oh !

Elle rougit et se racla la gorge assez bruyamment pour se faire entendre des deux amoureux cachés derrière les rideaux. Un grognement du côté de James retentit. Lily resta fixé sur le lit de James caché par les rideaux quelques minutes puis se mit de l'autre côté pour recommencer. Un 'moui' étouffé de Remus lui répondit.

- Mus ? C'est Lily !

Un juron provenant de Sirius lui répondit cette fois. Elle rigola.

- Dans cinq minutes j'ouvre le rideau, habillé ou pas je m'en fiche, les prévint-elle.

Exactement cinq minutes plus tard, le rideau s'ouvrit. Remus avait enfilé un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama à la hâte. Sirius, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'un boxer. Remus rougit en voyant Lily et Sirius s'étira.

- Ton t-shirt est à l'envers Mus ! rigola Lily.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire encore plus rougir Remus. Elle se pencha et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, sourit-il sincère.

- Voilà ton cadeau !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé Lils ! Wouah ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant trois livres extrêmement rare. Merci !

- Oh non, se lamenta Sirius. Tant qu'il ne les aura pas lu au moins cinq fois chacun, je n'existerais plus pour lui !

Remus pouffa et lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez. Sirius sourit et se pelotonna contre lui.

- Eh j'suis encore là, rigola Lily.

- Bon d'accord j'ai compris, maugréa Sirius.

- T'étais pas sensé avoir un entraînement de quidditch toi ? s'enquit Remus.

- Ah si ! James ?

Un grognement retentit.

- James ! Par merlin réveille-toi !

- Mmm Quoi ? marmonna celui-ci.

- On était pas sensé être à l'entraînement de quidditch ?

- Non, soupira-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Merlin ! Sirius je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois hier que j'ai annulé la séance ! s'énerva James.

- Ah ! J'ai dû oublier !

- Mais pourquoi t'as annulé ? s'enquit Remus.

- C'est ta journée Moony ! Aujourd'hui tu décides du programme ! On fait ce que tu veux !

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Oui… sauf la bibliothèque !

- Eh oh ! Faut pas déconner non plus ! surenchérit Sirius. Nous à la bibliothèque ? Même pas en rêve !

- Je croyais que je décidais du programme ? s'amusa Remus.

- Ouais mais ne pousse pas trop loin ! On va faire ce que tu veux dans la limite du possible ! Pas de bibliothèque et autre truc d'intellos ! marmonna James.

- Tu rates quelque chose ! N'oublie pas que c'est dans ce genre d'endroit que traîne ta Lily ! s'esclaffa Peter en lançant un regard appuyé à celle-ci.

La principale intéressée rougit. Sirius et Remus se retinrent d'éclater de rire. On entendit un grognement du côté de James.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis James ? s'enquit Remus d'un ton amusé. Bibliothèque ou pas ?

- Si t'insiste, marmonna celui-ci.

Sirius éclata de rire, son fameux rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose.

- Genre il a insisté ! Dès que t'as entendu Lily tu as changé d'avis ! T'es irrécupérable mon vieux !

- Donne moi la solution alors ! bougonna James. Et puis merde foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai arrêté de la harceler alors me faites pas chier ! On est amis point barre !

- Qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire Prongs, dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être scandalisé.

- Bien sur on sait tous que c'est moi le plus vulgaire d'entre nous Padfoot ! ironisa James. Et puis je parle comme je veux ! Maintenant laissez-moi dormir !

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi ? s'enquit Peter.

- Naooon, se plaignit-il. Putain d'insomnie !

Personne ne répondit. Lily étant là, il pouvait le taquiner mais pas aller trop loin non plus.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Personne pour se foutre de moi ? Personne pour me dire la même chose que tous les matins ?

- James…

- Bon et que diriez vous si on se préparait pour la journée spéciale Moony ? proposa Peter.

- Ok, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- James ? appela Remus.

- Quoi ?

- On n'ira pas à la bibliothèque mais à Pré au lard ! Ca te va ?

- C'est toi qui décides Moony.

Lily finit par sortir du dortoir, les joues rouges et alla se préparer. Sirius prit d'assaut la salle de bain en entraînant Remus. Ils promirent tous les deux de se dépêcher.

Une heure après, James sortit de la salle de bain. Il terminait de se préparer quand Lily entra dans le dortoir.

- Salut les gars ! dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait naturel.

James rougit légèrement et termina de se préparer. Pour pré au lard, il aimait s'habiller comme un moldu. Jean, t-shirt et pull. La température était encore un peu basse. Il mit des baskets et attendit que Peter termine.

- Bon on fait quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Remus ? Ca te dérange si Melinda vient avec nous ?

- Bien sur que non Pete'. Allez on y va ! On décidera là bas de ce qu'on fera.

Ils descendirent tous du dortoir. Melinda attendait dans la salle commune. Peter sortait avec elle depuis deux mois déjà. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Très gentille et serviable, les garçons ne disaient jamais non pour qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Par chance, la sortie à Pré au lard tombait pile poil sur le jour de l'anniversaire à Remus. Ils y allèrent en parlant tous ensemble.

**_Pré au lard,_**

**_Samedi 10 mars 1976_**

**_12h30_**

Arrivé là bas, ils allèrent d'abord faire un tour à Honeydukes puis à Zonko.

- Et si on allait aux trois balais ? proposa Melinda.

- Une ptite bièraubeurre pour se réchauffer c'n'est pas de refus, rigola Sirius.

Seuls Peter et Melinda pouvaient s'afficher ensemble. Sirius lançait des regards rageurs autour de lui.

- J'en connais un qui est frustré, railla James.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Rigole bien toi ! En attendant t'es le seul célibataire hein !

- Et tu oublies Lily ! Elle est célibataire aussi, rigola Peter.

- Ah oui ! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est pour quand vous deux ? s'amusa Sirius.

Un coup violent au tibia stoppa illico son rire. James le regardait furieux, tandis que Lily avait failli s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre.

- Tiens tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Deux traîtres à leur sang, deux sang de bourbe et un sang mêlé ! Mais en voilà un beau troupeau ! Sans oublier l'autre monstruosité bien sur, ricana Rogue en dardant un regard impérieux sur Remus.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et choisit de l'ignorer. Sirius se leva immédiatement et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit Snivellus ! le menaça-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Oh j'ai peur Black ! ironisa-t-il. Tu crois que tu vas me faire quoi ? Faire comme l'année dernière ? Me donner en pâture à ton monstre ?

Sirius jeta sa baguette et se rua sur Rogue. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui mit Rogue par terre. Il avait le nez en sang.

- Alors quoi ? Tu as perdu ton venin Snivellus ? Viens te battre enfoiré ! cria Sirius.

James se leva et s'interposa. Il tira Sirius en arrière.

- Laisse-moi le tuer ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes avec une petite cuillère ! Viens là que je te tue !

Remus se leva à son tour et sortit du pub. Sirius se figea net. Rogue arborait un sourire entièrement satisfait.

- Oh je crois que j'ai vexé le monstre ! ricana Rogue.

Sirius ne répondit pas et sortit en courant pour rattraper Remus. James sortit de l'argent et paya Rosmerta.

- Venez on s'en va ! Ca pue ici ! cracha James.

Ils se levèrent tous et se préparèrent à sortir. Mais Rogue ne pu s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche.

- Alors Potter ! Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te la faire la sang de bourbe ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux en voyant James se figer et se raidir. Il serra les poings.

- Allez-y je vous rejoins, fit James d'une voix glaciale.

Peter prit Melinda par la main et fit signe à Lily. Celle-ci refusa de le suivre et fit face à James. Elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dehors.

- Viens ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, lui dit-elle doucement. Ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis à cause de lui ! S'il te plaît.

James hocha la tête et la suivit dehors, rejoindre Peter et Melinda.

- On essaye de retrouver Sirius et Remus ? s'enquit James.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Non je pense qu'ils ont besoin de discuter tous les deux. Sirius calmera Remus, et vice versa.

- Ah les joies du sexe, s'esclaffa Melinda.

Peter rougit violemment tandis que James éclata de rire.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Bon on fait quoi ? On rentre à Poudlard ou on traîne encore un peu ici ? s'enquit-il.

- Bah euh… bafouilla Peter.

- On aimerait bien… continua Melinda en rougissant.

- Etre tous les deux… tout seul ! termina Peter en regardant ses chaussures.

James sourit devant les deux amoureux.

- Ok !

- Désolé !

- Ne t'excuse pas Pete' ! C'est normal que tu veuille être tranquille avec ta petite amie ! Amusez-vous bien !

- Merci.

Ils partirent dans la rue de Pré au lard, direction Madame Pieddodu, main dans la main.

- On fait quoi nous ? s'enquit Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bah… euh… j'ne sais pas. J'comprendrais que tu veuille faire autre chose ! Après tout on est pas un…

- Les amis se baladent ensemble non ?

- Oui…

- Alors une ptite promenade ça te tente ?

- Bien sur.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Mais James s'en fichait. Il était avec Lily à Pré au lard, sans personne d'autre. Qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, l'espoir était encore permis.

&&&

**_Cabane Hurlante,_**

**_Samedi 10 mars 1976_**

**_14h15_**

Sirius le chercha partout. Dans pré au lard puis finalement il avait vérifié à Poudlard aussi. Dans le dortoir, dans leur repère, il avait vérifié sur la carte, il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit.

Sirius posa la carte sur le lit et couru jusqu'à Pré au lard, puis jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Il entra à l'intérieur et fonça à l'étage. Il le trouva là. Allongé sur le lit dans la position d'un fœtus. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Laisse-moi, dit Remus d'une voix rauque.

- Moony je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais j'aime pas quand il s'attaque à toi !

- Pourtant il a raison ! J'ai failli le tuer ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! cracha-t-il.

- NON ! Moony c'est moi le monstre ! C'est à cause de moi toute cette histoire. Si je n'avais pas fait le con, jamais il n'aurait su pour toi ! Et puis tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un être humain gentil, doux, agréable, intelligent et drôle ! Tu es différent une fois par moi, la belle affaire !

- Sirius… Tu ne comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

- Je serais toujours comme ça ! Le loup est là ! Je le sens ! Il fait partie de moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Mais il n'est pas _toi_ Moony ! Oui il fait partie de toi mais il ne fait pas ta personnalité. Tu es toi avant tout Remus et je ne laisserais personne, pas même toi, dire le contraire.

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux châtain de son petit ami en une caresse douce.

- J'm'en fous de ta lycanthropie Moony ! Je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'en pense les autres, souffla Sirius à son oreille.

- Tu as toujours aimé prendre des risques, répondit Remus en frissonnant.

- Je ne vois pas de quel risque tu parles ! Tu es humain, ça tombe bien moi aussi. D'accord tu es un loup garou, et moi pendant ce temps là je suis le fidèle Padfoot. Je ne risque rien. Le loup en toi m'a accepté dans la meute. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Alors s'il te plaît cesse de penser à ça !

- Je ne peux pas Sirius. C'est en moi je ne peux pas l'oublier.

- Même pas une petite heure ?

Remus se retourna vers lui. Il arborait un air coquin.

- M'sieur Padfoot a remarqué que M'sieur Moony était bien tendu !

- Oh et M'sieur Padfoot en est très triste j'en suis sur ! s'amusa Remus.

- Oui M'sieur Moony. Il voudrait se porter volontaire pour l'aider à se détendre, dit Sirius d'une voix solennelle.

- Oh et comment s'y prendrait-il ? demanda Remus, avec un faux air ingénu.

Sirius sourit et se rapprocha de Remus, à quatre pattes. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis commença à déboutonner sa cape.

- D'abord il commence par débarrasser M'sieur Moony de ce surplus de vêtement. Vraiment pas idéal pour son opération détente.

- Ah oui vu de cet angle là c'est sur que c'est pas idéal, pouffa Remus.

- M'sieur Padfoot continue en s'attaquant à son pull à col roulé. Trop épais, M'sieur Moony ne sentira rien avec ça sur le dos, fit-il avec une mine réprobatrice.

Sirius avait un faux air sérieux. Faux car dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur coquine. Il le désirait et ça se sentait. Remus se laissait faire en souriant. Il frissonna quand Sirius lui enleva son pull. Il était en t-shirt et on ne pouvait pas dire que la cabane hurlante était l'endroit le mieux chauffé du pays. Cependant il ne pensa plus à l'air froid quand Sirius posa ses mains chaudes sur son torse, sous son t-shirt. Il eu un long frisson. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes.

- M'sieur Padfoot va ensuite s'occuper de son jean. Pas très pratique non plus. M'sieur Padfoot doit avoir accès à tout pour être sur de réussir son coup.

- Oh le vilain jeu de mots, s'esclaffa Remus.

Sirius se figea et se repassa sa phrase mentalement. Il pinça les lèvres en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qui accentua l'éclat de rire de Remus. Il finit par se calmer en sentant son jean descendre le long de ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de Sirius. Celui-ci était concentré sur sa tâche. Une fois le jean enlevé, Sirius se redressa légèrement pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Il le fit tout doucement, faisant frémir Remus.

- Sirius…

- Patience, chuchota celui-ci. M'sieur Padfoot prends son temps !

- M'sieur Moony n'en peux plus d'attendre, gronda Remus en renversant la tête en arrière.

Sirius avait finalement posé ses lèvres sur son torse. Remus le repoussa et le déshabilla, les mains tremblant d'excitation. Sirius l'aida et se débarrassa très vite de ses vêtements. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer, l'un en face de l'autre.

- M'sieur Moony peut être soulagé, M'sieur Padfoot va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Pas trop tôt, maugréa Remus, frissonnant sous les caresses de Sirius.

Il renversa Remus sur le lit et s'installa sur lui. Il lécha et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous sa bouche, faisant gémir Remus. Il se frotta lascivement contre Sirius, en demandant plus, beaucoup plus.

Sirius le toucha, caressa voluptueusement. Remus s'agitait en dessous de lui, le suppliant d'accélérer les choses. Il le voulait et Sirius en semblait ravi.

Il traça, de sa langue, un chemin partant de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. Puis il remonta sur son torse, titillant ses tétons, déjà durcis, du bout des dents. Remus grogna et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius pour le pousser plus bas.

Sirius n'eu pas besoin d'autre encouragement. Il redescendit par étapes, son ventre, son nombril et s'arrêta sur son boxer.

- Maintenant M'sieur Padfoot va s'occuper de cette jolie bosse, susurra Sirius.

Remus arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, dans une attente fébrile. Il sursauta et gémit bruyamment quand Sirius passa un coup de langue sur sa virilité par-dessus son boxer. Sirius posa ses mains sur son torse, pinça doucement ses tétons puis descendit doucement jusqu'au boxer. Il joua un peu avec puis lentement, délicatement le fit descendre, exposant ainsi la virilité fièrement dressée de son Moony.

- J'croyais que c'était sensé me détendre ? railla Remus.

- Hum… C'est vrai que tu es encore tendu ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir, murmura Sirius.

Il jeta le boxer au même endroit que le jean et plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Puis il se re pencha sur Remus et donna un coup de langue le faisant gémir.

- Sirius… S'il te plaît ! gémit Remus.

Il continua de jouer avec lui, donnant quelques coups de langue pour s'arrêter et recommencer son manège quelques secondes plus tard.

Finalement après quelques minutes de ce délicieux tourment, il l'engloutit dans sa bouche. Remus se cambra soudainement, s'agrippant aux draps en quête de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes du plaisir.

La langue de Sirius l'enroulait, l'effleurait, le suçotait si langoureusement que Remus se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir de plaisir.

S'en suivit le doux ballet du va et viens auquel Remus répondait en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Avec sa langue, il jouait avec l'extrémité de son sexe, provoquant en lui de petites décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intense.

Après un long moment où seul les gémissements de Remus emplirent la pièce, Sirius accéléra son mouvement.

- Paddy… je vais…

Remus n'y tint plus, en sentant la langue de Sirius le caresser de plus en plus intensément, il se libéra dans sa bouche si chaude, si humide. Il se cambra et poussa un long gémissement de pure volupté.

Sirius se délecta de sa semence et se releva pour embrasser Remus. Passionnément, langoureusement, les laissant tous les deux le souffle coupé.

Remus bougea encore sous Sirius.

- Puis-je demander une faveur à M'sieur Moony ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Ce que tu veux, souffla Remus, encore sous le choc.

- Je voudrais te faire l'amour !

- Pas besoin de me demander Sir' ! Fais-moi l'amour ! Tout de suite !

Sirius rigola et se pencha pour capturer encore une fois ses lèvres si douces, si tentatrices. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent sensuellement tandis que Remus passa ses mains dans le boxer de Sirius.

Sirius se redressa et l'enleva, pour se re pencher sur son amant. Il mouilla son doigt avant de l'insinuer dans l'intimité de Remus. Celui-ci ondula du bassin, lui demandant plus, encore et toujours plus. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et insinua un deuxième doigt.

Remus gémit et le supplia de venir maintenant. Sirius retira ses doigts et le pénétra avec une extrême douceur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit que Remus lui fasse signe de continuer.

Il ne tarda pas à venir. Remus ondula des hanches, l'incitant à venir plus profondément. Il finit par imprimer un va et vient rapide et puissant les faisant gémir tout deux.

- Plus… fort, haleta Remus.

Sirius le satisfit en grognant son plaisir. Sirius prit le sexe de son compagnon en main et commença un mouvement rapide de va et vient dessus, au rythme de ses propres coup de bassin.

- Sir…Sirius…

Remus se vida dans sa main. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sirius. Sentant Remus se contracter autour de sa virilité il se libéra en un râle retentissant. Il cria le nom de son amant alors qu'un plaisir fulgurant prit place en lui.

Le souffle court, Sirius s'affala sur Remus. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras en poussant un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

- M'sieur Moony est-il parfaitement détendu ? s'enquit Sirius, la voix rauque.

- Hummm oui. M'sieur Padfoot peut être fier de lui.

- Il l'est. Assurément, il l'est, rigola Sirius.

Ils rigolèrent de concert puis se turent. Dans la pièce, on n'entendait que les respirations saccadées des deux amants.

&&&

**_Parc de Poudlard,_**

**_Samedi 10 mars 1976_**

**_16h00_**

Sirius et Remus finirent par sortir de la cabane pour retourner à Poudlard. Ils passèrent par le parc et virent James et Lily, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- On les laissent tous seuls ou pas ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas ! Pour une fois qu'ils ne s'engueulent pas c'est vrai que ce serait bête de tout gâcher.

- Ouais…

- En plus James risque de nous en vouloir de les avoir dérangés !

- C'est sur…

- Allez on y va ! sourit Remus.

Les deux canidés rejoignirent donc James et Lily. Sirius s'allongea tandis que Remus s'assit en tailleur juste à côté de lui.

- On dérange pas j'espère ? s'enquit Remus.

- On s'en fiche ! On a dit que c'était ta journée aujourd'hui donc ils n'ont rien à dire ! protesta Sirius.

Remus et Sirius les regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant la mine contrariée de James et celle rougissante de Lily.

- Moony ?

- Hmm ?

- Je crois qu'on les a dérangés ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

Aussitôt, James se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Peter et Melinda les rejoignirent et tous les six, se mirent à discuter et rigoler comme des gamins.

Néanmoins, Remus afficha un air sombre en voyant Severus Rogue et quelques autres Serpentard passer non loin d'eux avec un regard noir. Sirius le remarqua et se leva.

- Tu vas où ?

- T'offrir ton quatrième cadeau, sourit Sirius.

- Qu… Non Sirius ne vas pas t'attirer d'ennui pour ça !

- Je ne ferais rien qui puisse me faire renvoyer c'est promis ! Moony fais-moi confiance !

Sirius lui sourit d'un air énigmatique et partit en courant vers le château.

- Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ! dit Peter.

- Je ne sais… Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? s'écria James.

Sirius était revenu mais sous sa forme de Padfoot. Lily et Melinda étant au courant, il ne risquait pas de provoquer des crises de leur part. Padfoot s'approcha alors de Rogue et ses « amis » Serpentard. Il renifla autour de lui et fit semblant d'être un chien gentil pour avoir leur confiance.

- Oh regarde ce qu'il est chou, s'extasia Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius.

- C'est qu'un chien ! railla Rogue.

- On pourrait en faire notre mascotte qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Pfff, snoba Rogue.

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, et les autres Serpentard approuvèrent tout de suite. Bellatrix se pencha pour le caresser mais Padfoot grogna.

- Sympathique ta mascotte, se moqua Rogue.

- En tout cas, toi il t'aime bien ! Regarde il réclame une caresse.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce chien moi ! Va voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Allez file !

Mais Padfoot insista et se frotta contre la jambe de Severus.

- Rien à faire, c'est le coup de foudre, s'esclaffa Regulus.

Ca lui valut un regard noir. Après quelques minutes, Rogue consentit à faire une caresse rapide sur la tête de Padfoot. Il s'allongea à côté de lui.

- Il est gentil ce clebs, avoua Rogue. Il pourra nous aider à faire peur à ses si courageux Gryffondor !

- Bonne idée, approuva Bellatrix avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement. Padfoot, qui avait endormi leur confiance, se leva sans que personne ne s'en formalise. Trop occupé à discuter magie noire et autre, Padfoot se rapprocha de Rogue et leva la patte.

- Mais… IL ME PISSE DESSUS ! hurla Rogue en se relevant.

- Rectification, il _t'a _pissé dessus, ricana Regulus.

- DEGAGE SALE CLEBARD ! s'époumona Rogue, fou de honte et de rage.

Padfoot sauta quelques secondes, l'air fier de lui, et courut vers le château.

- ATTRAPEZ CE CHIEN ! hurla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Ca se trouve c'est une marque d'amour, railla Bellatrix.

- J'T'EN FOUTRAIS DES MARQUES D'AMOUR MOI !

Il se retourna pour voir où était parti le chien mais c'était trop tard.

&&&

De leur côté, les Gryffondor étaient écroulés de rire. Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait pris un chemin détourné pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Sensass, s'esclaffa James. Sa tête … était si… mémorable ! Je crois que je vais bien dormir ce soir moi !

- N'empêche je vais aller prendre une bonne douche moi ! Il m'a touché ! s'horrifia Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis la conversation reprit. Pendant que Melinda racontait une blague, Sirius se pencha vers Remus.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon Moony, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

**THE END ! **

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer ! Après tout c'est mon premier lemon slash donc bon lol ! Voili voulou

Remerciements à : **Miss-Black**, **Flamie**, **Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**, **Miss JaD**, **Pottera**, **Patmola**, **Roxie-Angel**, **Chavie** et **Abelforth Dumbledore**.

Gros bisous tous le monde !

Zazo+


	4. OS 4 : Une erreur qui tombe à pic !

**Recueil d'OS Remus/Sirius**

oOo

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JkRowling comme d'habitude.

**Remerciements à : Virg05, Miss JaD, Miss-Black, Pottera, Abelforth Dumbledore, Leagatha, Chupz, Lily, Chavie, Bisous, Ishtar205, Loulou2a et Loquace.**

* * *

¤ **OS n° 4 : Une erreur qui tombe à pic ! **¤

* * *

Il n'était vraiment pas mécontent d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Bon, c'est sur qu'elle n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude mais elle savait vraiment s'y prendre.

Dès le début, elle avait pris les choses en main. Elle sur lui, se mouvant de plus en plus vite en gémissant.

Il se sentait venir. Il sentait la jouissance arriver. Pile à ce moment là, il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt et inconsciemment, ça accéléra encore plus sa montée de plaisir.

Puis soudain, elle se figea. Il venait de jouir et elle semblait sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Sirius fronça les sourcils puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_« Merlin dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que je n'ai pas dit ça ! »_

- QUOI ? hurla-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter.

Figé, il vit sa partenaire se lever et sauter du lit, l'air furieuse.

_« A en juger par la tête qu'elle fait, je dirais que si… je l'ai bien dit ! »_

En effet, Cindy Mc Douglas était toute rouge et s'efforçait de ne pas crier. Elle était mortifiée de l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Sirius Black, le tombeur des damoiselles de Poudlard, venait d'enfreindre une des règles élémentaires du parfait séducteur.

Il s'était trompé de nom.

Alors qu'elle s'habillait, l'air rageuse, il se mit debout et fit de même, tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

- Maintenant dis-le moi ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Dire quoi ?

- Qui est cette fille dont tu as crié le nom ?

_« Vite trouve un mensonge ! Dépêche-toi ! » _

- Personne…

- Bien sur ! C'est pour ça que tu cries son nom au lieu du mien alors qu'on fait l'amour !

- Alors déjà écoute moi bien ! On n'a pas fait l'amour, on a couché ensemble ! Ya quand même une sacrée différence et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

- Très bien, je vais la trouver toute seule dans ce cas là !

Elle sortit en furie de la salle sur demande et courut jusque dans sa salle commune.

_« Elle n'est pas sérieuse là ? Oh BORDEL ! »_

Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius s'élança à sa poursuite. Tout ça à cause de lui ! Rien ne serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas vu… comme ça ! Il n'aurait pas dit son nom.

oOo

**Une heure plus tôt, **

Sirius montait les escaliers menant à son dortoir, il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Cindy. La sulfureuse Cindy Mc Douglas. Elle au moins, pourrait peut-être lui remettre les idées en place.

Car, en effet, depuis quelques temps, il avait des fantasmes peu conventionnels.

Il rentra dans son dortoir vide, prit quelques vêtements et rentra dans la salle de bain.

Il se figea net. Remus était là, le corps ruisselant d'eau, une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Incapable de parler, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Des mèches mouillées tombaient devant ses yeux le rendant encore plus sexy.

- SIRIUS !

Aussitôt, il vit les joues du loup garou se colorer. Il semblait apparemment extrêmement gêné.

Sirius sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et s'affala sur son lit. Les joues rouges, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Remus nu devant lui.

Il se releva et se mit en position assise quelques minutes plus tard quand celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain. Habillé mais encore tout rouge, il avait le regard fixé sur le sol.

- Je…

- Je suis désolé Moony. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Sinon je t'assure que j'aurais frappé ou attendu mon tour. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop sinon…

- Ca va Sirius… après tout ce n'est pas la fin du monde… le ridicule ne tue pas… heureusement…

- Tu n'es pas ridicule Remus… c'est plutôt moi… je suis sincèrement désolé…

- Je sais !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. Malgré ses habits, Sirius le voyait toujours comme quelques minutes auparavant. Nu, avec juste une serviette, très légère, autour de ses hanches. Il s'imagina poser ses mains sur son torse parfait, ses bras musclés mais pas trop, son cou magnifique et ses fesses…

Aussitôt, il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se leva et fila dans la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-il très vite.

Une heure plus tard, il était parti rejoindre Cindy avec toujours Moony dans ses pensées.

oOo

Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il était dans cette situation. Il courrait après une Cindy humiliée et furax. Elle entra dans la salle commune.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda tous les élèves présents. Sirius arriva derrière elle.

- OÙ EST ELLE ? hurla-t-elle.

- Arrête ça deviens ridicule ! Oui j'ai fait une erreur, pas besoin d'en faire un drame ! s'agaça-t-il.

Enfin, c'était surtout pour éviter qu'elle dise ce fameux prénom devant cette personne. Parce qu'il était là. Sur le fauteuil en face du feu, avec James et Peter.

- PAS BESOIN D'EN FAIRE UN DRAME ? TU DIS LE PRENOM D'UNE AUTRE AU MOMENT DE JOUIR ET JE DEVRAIS NE RIEN DIRE ?

Plusieurs gloussements retentirent, des murmures étouffés, indignés et amusés. Sirius se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI C'EST !

- C'EST PERSONNE !

- Très bien tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je vais me débrouiller toute seule !

Elle se tourna vers les élèves dans la salle commune.

- Très bien ! Ecoutez-moi tous !

- Cindy ! s'écria Sirius.

- QUI EST MOONY ?

Personne ne répondit. Sirius était mortifié. Remus s'était retourné violemment, l'air ahuri tandis James et Peter semblaient sous le choc.

- Je suis sure qu'elle est ici ! OU EST TU ?

Personne ne parla. Elle avait les poings serrés et regardaient toutes les filles, les yeux plissés.

- MONTRE TOI ! QUI EST MOONY ?

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'écria Lily Evans. Mc Douglas je te conseille de te calmer !

- Oh ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi Evans ! Le coup de la préfète en chef ça ne marche pas ! Je suis sure que tu sais qui elle est !

- Non je ne le sais pas ! Sûrement une fille qui a refusé ses avances, une fille très intelligente donc ! Mais peu importe. Ici, y'en a qui essayent de travailler alors cesse de crier comme une furie !

Cindy serra les poings et se retourna vers Sirius.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je découvrirai qui elle est et je la massacrerai ! Tu peux dire adieu à ta Moony !

Et sur ces paroles, elle monta dans son dortoir, la tête haute.

Après son départ, tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Sirius Black aux joues rouges. Il évita de regarder vers ses amis, enfin surtout vers _lui_ et tourna les talons.

Il sortit très vite de la salle commune, faisant fi du couvre feu qui approchait.

oOo

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! s'écria James.

Petit à petit, les conversations allaient bon train. La plupart des filles se dévisageaient les unes après les autres tandis que les garçons rigolaient. Seuls quelques étudiants indifférents reprirent leurs activités avant que le scandale n'éclate.

James se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus et partit à la recherche de son ami.

- Ou compte tu aller Potter ? Le couvre feu ne va pas tarder ! fit Lily.

- Ma douce, ma chère Lily ! Je vais chercher mon meilleur ami ! Tu n'as qu'à m'enlever des points, me gifler ou me dénoncer… enfin fait comme d'habitude mais rien ni personne, pas même toi, ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller le voir !

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et il sortit de la salle commune.

Pendant deux heures, il marcha et visita les lieux où Sirius avait l'habitude d'aller… mais rien… C'était comme si, il s'était volatilisé.

Et bien sur, c'est celui-ci même qui avait la carte.

_« Bon sang ! Sirius où es-tu ? » _

Il rentra finalement, au cas où. Il trouva la salle commune vide, à l'exception de Remus, toujours assis dans la même position, Peter qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Lily Evans, les yeux fixés sur Remus, inquiète.

- Il est revenu ? s'enquit-il, les faisant sursauter.

- Tu as dépassé le couvre feu d'une heure et demie, lui dit Lily.

- Oh pitié oublie-le ce putain de couvre feu ! Peter, est-ce que Sirius est revenu ?

- No… Non, balbutia-t-il. Ou il a pu aller se cacher ?

- Qui te dit qu'il se cache ? Sirius Black gêné ? Je ne comprends pas, en temps normal il aurait été plutôt fier de provoquer un tel scandale !

Peter lança un regard alarmé à James. Quant à lui, il regardait Remus. Celui-ci, était figé face au feu. D'une pâleur alarmante, il ne disait rien.

- Il est comme ça depuis que tu es parti, lui apprit Lily.

- Remus ? appela doucement James. Remus tu vas bien ?

Le principal concerné ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu.

- Je suis sur que c'est un malentendu, continua Peter. Elle a dû mal entendre !

- Tu veux peut-être aller lui demander Pete' ? railla James. Bien sur qu'elle a bien entendu ! Tu connais un seul prénom qui ressemble à Moony ?

- Marie ? tenta-t-il.

- Je ne connais pas de Marie !

- Mindy ?

- Tu vois Sirius crier _Mindy_ alors qu'il … euh … enfin bref, ce n'est pas Mindy… Il ne peut pas ressentir quelque chose pour une fille qui s'appellerait Mindy !

- Arrêtez ! Bien sur qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée… Il a bien dit Moony… En connaissant un minimum Cindy Mc Douglas et son ego, elle a forcément bien entendu ! Mais sincèrement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Sirius amoureux !

Cette fois-ci, Remus devint tout rouge. James le remarqua et s'accroupit devant son ami.

- Remus ? Allez s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose…

- Moony parle-nous, dit Peter, inconscient.

- Moony ! s'écria Lily.

Remus sursauta et redevint aussi pâle que tout à l'heure.

- Bordel Peter tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? s'agaça James. Ecoute Lily…

- Alors… c'est toi Moony ? demanda Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

Remus re-redevint rouge et acquiesça. Il avala difficilement et se tourna vers elle, avec un regard désespéré.

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis, fit-elle doucement en lui souriant.

- Désolé, murmura Peter, penaud.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire, signe que ce n'était pas grave, puis se tourna vers James.

- Je… Tu crois que… je veux dire… bafouilla-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Je t'avoue que Sirius ne m'en a pas parlé… Mais toi ? Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu… ressens exactement ?

Remus se retourna vers le feu. Il se triturait les mains, l'air gêné.

- Je… C'est Sirius… je… il…

- Ne t'en fait pas j'ai compris !

- Tu me détestes ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama vivement James. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Moony ! Allez arrête de faire ta petite tête de chien battu et viens te coucher ! Demain j'irai lui parler !

- Je… je vais rester un peu ici ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui ! Allez vous coucher ! Bonne nuit les gars. Bonne nuit Lily.

- Remus…

- J'ai besoin d'être seul !

Ils ne répliquèrent plus et se levèrent. James souhaita une bonne nuit à sa belle Lily, qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et monta se coucher suivi de Peter.

Lily se tourna vers Remus.

- Remus… Tu l'aimes ?

Incapable de répondre, Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lily lui fit un bisou sur le front et monta se coucher à son tour.

Resté seul, Remus soupira. Il essayait de rester calme mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Il mourrait d'envie de demander des explications à Sirius mais de l'autre côté, peut être que c'était un accident. Peut être que Sirius ne l'aimait pas réellement.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un stupide lapsus.

Il ne monta pas se coucher. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'endormir de toute façon.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Remus avait fini par s'endormir vers 4h du matin… pour se réveiller deux heures après, suite à un rêve…

En sueur, Remus mit quelques minutes pour savoir où il était. Dans la salle commune. Remus s'étira et rougit en repensant à hier soir et au rêve de cette nuit.

Il monta dans le dortoir pour aller prendre sa douche mais se figea en entrant. Les rideaux du lit de Sirius étaient tirés.

Il était là ?

Paniqué, Remus ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il s'approcha et, doucement, il ouvrit les rideaux. Le lit était vide.

Pris d'une intuition, Remus se précipita sur la malle de Sirius. Malheureusement, il constata qu'elle était à moitié vide. Plus aucunes affaires de cours et quelques vêtements en moins.

Il était venu, oui, mais il était reparti aussitôt.

Le cœur en miettes, Remus se leva et s'affala sur son lit.

oOo

Sirius retourna enfin dans la salle commune vers 5h du matin. Il avait passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande. Mais il fallait bien qu'il prenne des affaires de rechange.

Il entra donc dans la pièce des Gryffondor et se figea en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul. _Il_ était là. Moony.

Il dormait profondément dans le même fauteuil dans lequel il était assis la veille. Il s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit et l'observa.

Beau… fut le premier qualificatif qui vint à l'esprit du brun. Paisible aussi. Il avait un air doux sur le visage qui donnait envie à Sirius de l'embrasser.

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes, résistant à l'envie de le toucher puis monta dans le dortoir.

Il ouvrit sa malle et prit ses affaires, vêtements et livres. Il ne prit pas tout mais suffisamment pour un premier temps. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps il allait s'éloigner mais pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face.

Il réduit le tout et redescendit. Il s'installa donc dans la salle sur demande.

oOo

La semaine qui suivit, Sirius les avaient évités le plus possible. Même James et Peter. Il savait que ça commençait à les énerver, surtout James.

James… Son meilleur ami, son frère. Ils avaient tout partagés jusque ici. Les cours, les retenues, le quidditch, les blagues, … Il avait toujours parlé à James. De sa famille, ses petites amies, absolument tout…

Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, Sirius s'était peu à peu éloigné de lui. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il considérait Remus un peu plus qu'un simple ami et là il l'apprenait en même temps que les autres. Il savait qu'il était en colère.

Et puis, le fait de l'éviter devait vraiment le vexer.

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire face. Leur faire face. Faire face à leur colère et leur dégoût. Il avait trop peur. Il savait que jamais Remus ne le regarderait comme avant maintenant. Il avait perdu sa confiance, c'était fini.

Comment Remus pourrait-il lui faire encore confiance ? Il fantasmait sur lui ! Il rêvait de lui ! Tout le monde le verrait comme un anormal. Et il ne supporterait pas que Remus le déteste.

Et puis, il doutait que celui-ci veuille encore lui serrer la main, lui parler, ou pire… que Padfoot soit près de lui pour les pleines lunes. Il avait vraiment tout gâché.

Enfin, après cette semaine seul, il avait pu réfléchir sur tout ça et sur sa vie. Il ne se considérait pas comme gay… non… c'était juste Remus.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Remus qui l'attirait. Aucun autre garçon ne lui plaisait.

Pour appuyer ses pensées, il en avait observé toute la semaine. Les plus beaux spécimens selon les demoiselles. Aucuns n'avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

Mais Remus n'était pas pour lui. Remus méritait mieux et puis, il devait être dégoûté à cause de tout ça. Alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux c'était de le fuir.

Et pour _lui_ échapper, il avait usé du sortilège anti-odeur et de détection. En plus, il avait la carte des maraudeurs. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé comme il y a deux jours. Enfin ils avaient faillis…

A ce moment là, il se dirigeait vers les cuisines quand il avait vu, sur la carte, ses trois amis qui arrivaient droit devant lui. Heureusement, il avait pu s'enfuir in extremis. Il était retourné dans la salle sur demande, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Sinon, mis à part cet incident, le reste du temps, il avait réussi à leur échapper assez facilement. Pour les cours par exemple. Il s'arrangeait pour arriver après eux et se mettait à leur opposé. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient adeptes du fond de la classe, donc il avait du se mettre devant. La galère…

Le fait d'être devant lui donnait l'impression d'être le chouchou du prof, l'élève sérieux qui écoute consciencieusement le professeur. Quelle horreur…

Et puis, l'autre inconvénient, c'était qu'il sentait leurs regards peser sur lui. Il savait que ceux-ci voulaient lui parler. Mais lui ne voulait pas, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Devoir les fuir lui pesait mais c'était la seule solution. Heureusement que le week-end arrivait.

En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de la semaine. Ce week-end, il y avait une sortie à Pré au lard. Il n'irait pas. Il ne voulait pas les voir et, là bas, la carte des maraudeurs serait inutile.

La journée passa très lentement à son goût. Il réussit encore à les éviter. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur. Il avait la carte constamment avec lui, vérifiant dix mille fois qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Il marcha dans les couloirs pour aller à son dernier cours de la semaine, histoire de la magie, mais il s'arrêta. Il vit sur la carte qu'ils étaient là, devant la salle de classe. Ils l'attendaient. Sirius s'avança légèrement, collé au mur et les vit.

- Bordel mais il est où ? s'énerva James.

- Il ne va peut-être pas venir, dit Peter.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Je suis sûr qu'il est là en ce moment même ! Il attend qu'on rentre pour rentrer à son tour. Sirius Black ramène tes fesses ici ! Tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il plus fort.

Remus baissa la tête, comme déçu, et rentra dans la salle. Peter l'y suivit, l'air peiné pour son ami. James attendit encore.

Finalement, Sirius finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'avança.

Au moment où il passa à côté de James, les yeux fixés sur le sol, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

- A quoi tu joues là ? s'énerva James.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer le sol avec insistance.

- Arrête de faire le con et explique-toi avec lui !

- Ya rien à expliquer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste… dit-il la voix rauque.

- Alors tu nous évites parce que tu as peur ! T'es vraiment plus con que je ne le pensais…

Et sur ces paroles, James entra dans la salle. Sirius sentit les larmes monter mais les refoula. _« Ne pas pleurer ! Ne pas pleurer ! »_

Il soupira et entra dans la salle. Aussitôt il se figea. Remus était devant avec Lily, Peter au milieu et James au fond.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas aller devant car il y avait Remus… Moony n'avait sûrement pas envie de le voir à côté de lui…

Il ne pouvait pas aller dans le fond, près de James, car celui-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point il le trouvait con. Il ne le lâcherait pas tant que Sirius ne se serait pas expliqué sur toute cette histoire.

Ne restait que Peter. Peter était trop timide pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais James lui avait peut-être demandé d'essayer…

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Sirius s'avança et se mit au milieu, à deux places de Peter.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir des parchemins et sa plume. Il ne prenait jamais de notes en histoire de la magie. Le plus souvent, il recopiait sur Remus. Le gentil et serviable Remus. Maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait plus recopier, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ses propres notes.

Alors que le professeur commençait son cours, Peter et James s'assirent à côté de Sirius, l'entourant des deux côtés.

Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de fixer son professeur. Il pouvait ressentir la colère de James à sa droite et l'incompréhension de Peter à sa gauche.

Puis, James fit glisser un papier vers lui. Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de le lire. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour le prendre.

Au bout d'un moment, James se racla la gorge ce qui fit que la plupart des élèves s'étaient retournés. Y compris _lui_…

Encore une fois, Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était. James finit par lui écraser le pied de façon brutal pour le faire réagir.

Vaincu, Sirius prit le morceau de parchemin et le déplia.

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » _

Sirius le replia et le posa sur sa table. Il se remit à regarder fixement le professeur quand un autre papier glissa devant lui.

_« Tu pourrais me répondre au moins ! J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu réagis comme un abruti fini ! »_

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il s'en voulait de faire ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut le troisième message qui le fit changer d'avis.

_« Paddy explique moi… s'il te plaît. »_

Finalement, il sortit sa plume et répondit.

_« Ca restera entre nous ? » _

_« Promis ! » _

_« J'ai honte… »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De tout un tas de choses… »_

_« Quoi par exemple ? »_

Sirius soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas comme ça. Pas sur un parchemin qui pouvait tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui ! Il savait que James respecterait sa promesse quoi qu'il arrive mais c'était trop risqué comme ça.

_« Je t'ai caché des choses »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Des choses me concernant ! » _

_« Oui j'avais compris. Mais quoi ? _

_« Qui concerne aussi quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

_« Moony ? »_

_« Oui »_

Parano, Sirius jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Remus. Il parlait avec Lily. Sa merveilleuse amie, Lily Evans.

_« Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »_

_« J'avais honte »_

_« Bien laisse moi récapituler ! Tu as honte de m'avoir caché des choses. Choses que tu m'as caché parce que tu avais honte ? Bon sang mais c'est bien sur ! »_

Sirius grogna d'agacement.

_« Ne te fous pas de moi ! »_

_« Hé tu m'évites depuis une semaine alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »_

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il méritait de se faire engueuler.

_« Bon… sinon, pour ce qui concerne Moony. Tu comptes lui dire ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que ! »_

_« Très pertinente la réponse ! Parce que quoi ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste ! » _

_« Et pourquoi te détesterait-il ? »_

_« Oh et bien… peut être parce que je l'ai embarrassé devant pleins d'élèves ? C'est une assez bonne raison pour toi ? »_

James poussa un long soupir agacé.

_« Bon écoute… on arrivera à rien là ! Il faut qu'on en parle tous les deux, face à face ! Rejoins-moi dans la cabane hurlante à 14h demain ! Tu as intérêt à être là Sirius ! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça ! »_

Pour seule réponse, Sirius hocha la tête et rangea les parchemins dans son sac. Il se mit à regarder discrètement Remus tout en attendant la fin du cours.

Alors que le cours se terminait, Sirius fut le premier à sortir de la salle de classe. James n'essaya pas de le retenir. Sirius alla se réfugier une fois de plus dans la salle sur demande.

Il n'en ressortit que vers 21h pour aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. Il n'avait pas très faim mais il se forçait à manger.

Le soir, il s'endormit le cœur serré par l'appréhension. Demain il devait aller rejoindre James dans la cabane et il savait que celui-ci ne le laissera pas repartir tant qu'il ne lui aura pas tout dit.

oOo

**Le lendemain matin, **

Il se réveilla après un rêve particulièrement coquin avec Remus. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets et Remus l'embrassait, le caressait encore et encore.

Frustré, Sirius se releva et alla prendre une douche, pour se calmer à sa manière.

Puis, après sa douche, il s'assit sur son lit et sortit la carte pour voir où étaient ses amis. James et Peter étaient dans le dortoir tandis que Remus était dans la salle commune avec Lily Evans. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Encore !

Depuis la première année, Remus et Lily étaient souvent fourrés ensemble. A la bibliothèque, dans le parc, dans un coin de la salle commune.

Vers la fin de la sixième année, après la mauvaise blague de Sirius, Remus passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Les rumeurs y étaient allées bon train. Sirius et James s'étaient évertués à les faire taire, non sans avoir de doutes eux même.

Sirius refoula sa jalousie au fond de lui et s'installa sur son lit, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

A midi, il alla faire un tour rapide dans les cuisines puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, guettant l'heure toutes les 30 secondes.

Vers 13h30, il sortit et, toujours en regardant la carte, il sortit du château pour se diriger vers Pré au lard.

Il se faufila parmi la foule pour passer inaperçu et se dirigea vers la cabane.

James était déjà là. Il était assis par terre contre un mur et semblait en extrême concentration.

Sans un mot, Sirius s'assit également contre le mur mais pas trop près de lui pour ne pas le gêner.

- Bon Sirius je vais aller droit au but. De quoi as-tu honte exactement ?

Sirius sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je… Je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce que je ressentais… D'habitude je te dis tout… mais là je n'ai pas pu !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas !

James lui lança un regard menaçant. Voilà pourquoi James avait tenu à ce qu'ils parlent face à face. James avait toujours réussi à faire parler Sirius rien qu'en le regardant. Sirius soupira et détourna le regard.

- J'avais peur que tu me détestes… avoua-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas non ? Pourquoi tu as eu peur que je te déteste ! C'est débile !

- Je n'y peux rien ! Je n'arrive pas à me raisonner ! J'ai _peur_ ! Je ne voulais pas que ton regard change ! Je ne voulais pas te dégoûter !

- Et pourquoi je devrais être dégoûté ?

Sirius rougit un peu et haussa les épaules. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre d'un ton gêné.

- Parce que ça fait un moment que je le considère autrement qu'un simple ami. Des semaines que je me pose des questions sur ma santé mentale ! Je suis attiré par un garçon ! Tu peux le croire ça ?

- Et c'est pour ça que je devrais te renier ?

- Oh oui ! Parce que tu penses me faire croire que le rêve de tout adolescent à l'orientation sexuelle _normale_ est d'avoir un ami à l'orientation sexuelle_ anormale_ ? Le fait qu'on prenne nos douches ensemble après le quidditch te gênera-t-il à l'avenir ? Tu ne me serreras plus la main ? Tu ne me donneras plus de claques sur le dos ? Je ne serais plus ton frère et je ne peux pas le supporter.

- Bon sang Sirius ! Remus est un loup garou ! On ne l'a pas renié ! Tu n'as rien d'anormal ! Tu es gay, je ne vais pas cesser d'être ton ami pour autant !

- Je ne suis pas gay ! protesta Sirius, les joues rouges.

Ce fut au tour de James de sursauter.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas les garçons ! clarifia Sirius.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je suis attiré pas UN garçon, ça ne fait pas de moi un gay ! Bi si ça t'amuse ! Mais_ il_ est le seul ! Je ne peux pas l'expliquer James… c'est arrivé comme ça petit à petit… Tu crois quoi ? Que je me suis réveillé un matin et que je me suis dit « _Oh Remus est tellement beau ! C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui je l'aime !_ » ?

- Alors tu l'aimes… réellement ?

Sirius rougit et détourna le regard. Il se triturait les mains nerveusement en fixant ses pieds, trop gêné pour l'avouer.

- Bordel ! Sirius c'est moi ! C'est James ! Tu seras toujours mon frère ! Bon d'accord si ça n'avait pas été Moony mais… euh… Rogue par exemple… là je t'avoue que j'aurais eu plus de mal mais…

- ROGUE ? Eww tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Si ça n'avait pas été Moony je… Non ! Ca ne peut être _que_ Moony… tu comprends ? C'est lui et personne d'autre ! J'ai essayé de regarder les autres… juste pour voir… et aucun ne me plaît… même les filles me paraissent sans intérêt face à lui !

- Je crois que Cindy l'a bien compris, pouffa James.

- Oh je t'en prie !

- Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Quoi ? Que je couchais avec elle ?

- Non que tu es attiré par _lui_ abruti !

Sirius gigotait à sa place. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, il avait honte… honte de ressentir ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que James le considère autrement.

- Quelques temps, dit-il évasivement. Au début, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était que passager… mais je suis forcé d'avouer que c'est toujours là… Cette attirance est là en moi !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir ! Et là, à cause de cette idiote, il sait ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste James… Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut plus rien à faire avec moi ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Il compte beaucoup trop pour moi !

- Ca se voit, railla James. Tu l'évites depuis une semaine !

- J'ai vu sa réaction quand il a su, se défendit Sirius. Tu voulais quoi ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était et m'assoies avec vous ?

- Mets toi un peu à sa place Sirius ! Tu couches avec une fille différente au moins deux fois par semaine – et encore je suis gentil. Et puis un soir, une de tes conquêtes, arrive en furie dans la salle commune et annonce que tu as crié _Moony_ au moment critique ! Il n'allait quand même pas se lever et crier de joie en disant « YOUPI C'EST MOI MOONY ! »

Malgré lui, Sirius se mit à pouffer en imaginant la scène. Mais il perdit bien vite son sourire. La peur était toujours là. Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre les deux meilleurs amis.

- C'est de plus en plus dur tu sais… Il me manque… Vous me manquez tous les trois… Toi aussi ! Je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant mais…

Il fut stoppé par James qui se rapprocha de lui et lui prit sa main. Il la serra.

- Tu vois je te serre la main !

James continua en lui mettant une énorme claque dans le dos.

- Ca aussi je peux encore le faire !

Sirius eu un micro sourire et s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi était-il si émotif ?

- Bon pour la douche ce n'est pas très équipé ici mais, au prochain entraînement de quidditch je te promets qu'on prendra notre douche ensemble !

Cette fois ci, il ne résista pas et éclata de rire. James l'observa, heureux de le voir rire mais son sourire se figea. Il vit que Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh Sir' ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon vieux ! Ben ça…

- Je… Désolé… balbutia-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai tous le temps envie de pleurer en ce moment ! Bordel, je _déteste_ ça !

- C'est l'accumulation de cette semaine. Le manque, le sommeil – car je suis sur que tu ne dors pas bien –, tes sentiments refoulés, …

- Et la jalousie…

- Hein ? De qui t'es jaloux ?

- Qui est la seule personne qui puisse l'approcher ? A part nous bien sur…

- Lil… CA VA PAS NON ? Remus et _ma_ Lily ne sont pas ensemble ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- James…

- Ecoute Sirius, je t'adore mais là… NON ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Ils sont amis !

Sirius ne répondit pas. James posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et le secoua comme un prunier.

- N'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont qu'amis pas vrai ? s'écria James, d'un air paniqué.

- Ouais… Pourtant ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Sirius arrête ça !

- Mais réfléchis James ! Pour Rem', il lui faut une personne intelligente, calme, gentille… et je ne suis pas tout ça ! _Elle_ l'est ! Il mérite mieux que moi !

- Non non ! J'aime Lily, tu aimes Remus, c'est la seule alternative possible !

- Ouais…

- Merci, tu viens de me miner le moral !

- Désolé…

Un moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise un seul mot. James semblait digérer l'information et essayait de se convaincre que c'était faux, tandis que Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sirius…

Celui-ci sursauta.

- Ecoute… Tu nous manques ! Tu _lui _manques ! Il s'est persuadé que tu ne voulais plus lui parler ! Il faut que tu reviennes !

- Remus a toujours manqué de confiance en lui ! Quand quelque chose ne vas pas, il se convainc que c'est de sa faute et là il se ferme complètement. Je _déteste_ le voir comme ça !

- Et à chaque fois, tu es le seul qui peut l'approcher et le forcer à se rouvrir aux autres. Tu as toujours été celui dont il a été le plus proche. Celui avec qui il se laisse aller ! Si ça ce n'est pas un signe !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je suis son ami voilà tout ! N'essaye pas de voir des choses là où ya rien ! Ca me donne de l'espoir !

- C'est justement ce que je cherche à faire !

Sirius tourna son regard vers lui, les poings serrés.

- Oh bien ! C'est ta vengeance c'est ça ? Je ne t'ai rien dit alors pour me punir, tu me donnes de faux espoirs pour que j'aie le cœur brisé !

- Oh pitié arrête le mélodrame tu veux ? Ce ne sont pas de faux espoirs. Je te dis juste ce que moi je ressens face à tout ça !

- Alors tu ressens mal ! s'énerva Sirius.

James soupira d'agacement et regarda sa montre.

- Ecoute, je dois les rejoindre aux trois balais, tu viens ?

- Non James… Je ne suis pas prêt… pas encore…

- Ok ! On peut continuer de parler ce soir ?

- Ya plus rien à dire…

- Moi je pense que si ! Ce soir, vers 23h dans la salle commune ça va ?

- Ouais…

James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Un sourire sincère. Sirius en fut touché. Il répondit à son sourire le mieux qu'il put et le regarda partir.

Sirius resta là, assis contre le mur. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit James.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Manquait-il réellement à Remus ? Même après ce qu'il avait appris ?

Ok ! Peut-être qu'il lui manquait… mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait la même chose. Remus était hétéro, il le savait. Sa dernière petite amie datait d'il y a quelques mois. Une fille qui ne le méritait pas du tout selon lui. _« Non elle n'était pas faite pour lui ! Sarah machin chose ! Une blonde sans intérêt. »_

Sirius l'avait tout de suite détesté. Hypocrite, glousseuse, voix criarde et pot de colle. A chaque fois, elle s'installait sur ses genoux et l'embrassait en lui disant ô combien il lui avait manqué.

Bref, Sirius pouvait dire avec certitude que Remus est bel et bien hétéro.

Alors même s'il manquait à Remus, il savait que rien ne sera comme avant. Que ce soit Remus ou Peter. James c'était différent.

De ce côté-là, il était soulagé. James le considérait toujours comme son frère.

Une heure plus tard, il rentra au château et alla directement dans la salle sur demande.

oOo

_**Le soir, **_

A 23h pétante, Sirius était devant le portrait qui menait à la salle commune. Il hésitait. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré un autre endroit pour parler de ça ! Remus serait juste au dessus d'eux et ça le perturbait.

Sirius soupira puis finit par monter sinon James serait capable de gueuler pour le faire venir. Il entra dans la salle commune et les vit.

James était assis sur le canapé, tandis que Remus était dans son fauteuil favori.

_« Le traître ! »_

Sirius voulut faire demi tour mais James, qui avait prévu son geste, se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet.

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous fuir indéfiniment Sir', murmura James. Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux !

Sirius baissa la tête. James retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sirius resta là, debout face à ses deux amis sans rien dire.

Remus arborait un regard triste, qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Au bout de dix minutes de silence, James perdit patience.

- C'est quand vous voulez, souffla-t-il, agacé.

Pas de réponse. Aucuns des deux ne semblaient vouloir commencer. Sirius baissa la tête, gêné. Il se triturait nerveusement les mains.

- Bon bah démerdez vous ! s'énerva James.

Il se leva et monta à son dortoir, essayant de cacher son sourire satisfait. C'était prévu bien sur ! Il savait que Sirius ne dirait rien. Il avait trop peur. Donc il avait prévu de faire venir Remus et de les laisser seuls. Enfin pas tout à fait… James resta dans les escaliers, l'oreille collée à la porte.

- Sirius ? appela doucement Remus.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Aussitôt il reposa son regard sur le sol. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Remus et cela le terrifiait.

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il.

_« Pour dire quoi ? »_ se demanda Sirius. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Lui mentir en lui disant que c'était une simple erreur et que ça ne signifiait rien ? Ou lui dire la vérité en lui avouant ses sentiments ?

- Dis n'importe quoi ! Mais s'il te plaît parle moi ! Je n'en peux plus de me demander si tu me détestes !

Sirius sursauta.

- Je… Je ne te déteste pas Remus, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. Je…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? Tu nous as évités pendant une semaine ! Ya bien une raison non ?

Sirius se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai humilié…

- Hein ?

- Elle a dit devant tout le monde… ce que j'ai dit… et… j'ai bien vu ta tête à ce moment là… j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles.

Remus soupira.

- Sirius ! Il me fallait un petit temps d'adaptation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend ce genre de nouvelle !

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as dis… mon surnom au lieu de son prénom… pourquoi ?

- Je…

_« Bordel je dis quoi moi ? »_ Mensonge ou vérité ?

- C'est… juste avant… en fait… C'est à cause de la douche…

- La douche ! Quelle douche ?

- Juste avant… mon rendez-vous… tu prenais ta douche et… et… je suis arrivé…

Remus rougit en se rappelant la scène. Quand Sirius l'avait surpris en sortant de sa douche, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est pour ça ?

Incapable de parler, Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. C'était trop dur.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa la réaction de Remus. Celui-ci semblait triste, presque déçu. D'une pâleur alarmante, on aurait dit qu'il était au bord des larmes.

- Remus ? appela Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je… J'aurais cru que ça t'aurait fait plaisir…

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait du me faire plaisir Sirius ? Le fait que tu ai dit mon nom à la place de celui de Mc Douglas tout ça parce que tu m'a vu pratiquement nu quelques temps avant ? Ah oui ça me fait vachement plaisir, railla Remus d'une voix sèche.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… je…

- Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave après tout ! Je me suis fait des idées comme toujours ! Je vais me coucher !

- Attends Remus ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? A quoi tu pensais ? Tu t'es fait des idées sur quoi ? Explique moi ! s'écria Sirius, perdu.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Ya rien à expliquer ! J'ai cru quelque chose et c'était faux voilà tout ! Pas de quoi en faire une histoire !

- Tu as cru quoi ?

- Rien !

- Dis le moi Remus, s'énerva Sirius.

- J'ai cru que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ! T'es content ? gronda Remus.

Sirius parut sous le choc. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il sembla revenir à lui quand Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- C'est le cas, murmura Sirius.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de sursauter. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouvert formant un « ô » de surprise.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? s'enquit Remus, une fois remis de sa surprise.

- Tu me plais… avoua Sirius en rougissant légèrement.

- Plus qu'un simple ami ou pas ? insista-t-il.

- Beaucoup plus… et toi ?

- Pareil…

Pendant quelques minutes, aucuns des deux ne bougea. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Les deux semblaient essayer de digérer l'information.

- Alors… Si tu ressentais ça… pourquoi tu m'as évité ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi ! J'ai cru que j'allais te dégoûter !

- C'est complètement stupide ! Même si je n'avais pas ressenti la même chose, je ne t'aurais jamais renié Sirius ! Tu es mon ami avant tout !

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… murmura Sirius en baissant la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

- Alors ne dis rien !

Sirius releva la tête, surpris. Il sursauta en constatant que Remus s'était approché sans qu'il ne le voie. Il était juste devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Mais quoi ? Sirius ne le savait pas.

- Si je résume… Tu as eu honte donc tu t'es enfui. Tu nous as évités parce que tu avais peur ! Et enfin, tu ne voulais pas me parler au cas où je ne ressentais pas la même chose que toi ! C'est bien ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je me demande ce que je fais à Gryffondor tiens ! railla Sirius.

- C'est une chance non ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans ça, on ne serait pas là en ce moment !

- C'est vrai… Tu… Tu m'aimes alors ?

- Oui, répondit Remus en rougissant. Et toi ?

- Oui. Mais et Sarah ? Et l'autre Poufsouffle aussi ! Elles étaient quoi pour toi ?

- Sirius ! Tu as des aventures d'un soir au moins deux fois par semaine alors tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour poser la question.

- Elles ne sont rien pour moi ! Tu as pu le constater par toi-même ! Je m'en fous des ces filles !

- Moi c'était pour t'oublier. Je te croyais réellement hétéro alors j'ai pensé qu'en sortant avec elles, j'y arriverais…

- Et ?

- Tu doutes encore ?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est juste que… ça me paraît tellement invraisemblable tout ça ! Je… j'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses m'aimer… moi !

- Je pensais la même chose…

- Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas ? T'es beau, gentil, drôle, intelligent, fort…

- Pareil pour toi !

- Ok je suis beau et drôle mais je ne suis ni gentil, ni intelligent… enfin comparé à toi !

- Si on part là-dessus… je suis un loup gar…

- Arrête avec ça ! Je m'en fous de ta lycanthropie et tu le sais !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Hein ?

- On est là ! Tous les deux, face à face, en train de se complimenter mutuellement ! Ca rime à quoi ?

- J'en sais rien…

Remus s'approcha encore plus, les joues rouges. Sirius n'était pas mieux en fait.

- On dirait deux collégiens puceaux, souffla Sirius, amusé.

- Et on sait tous que ce n'est pas ton cas !

- Dans un sens si ! Je veux dire… si jamais ça marche entre nous… et qu'on va jusque là… ça sera la première fois… avec quelqu'un que… j'aime…

Aussitôt, Remus fit le dernier pas et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami – futur amant. Après le premier choc passé, Sirius répondit à son baiser, forçant le barrage de ses dents avec sa langue.

Bientôt, vinrent s'ajouter leurs mains. Remus passa les siennes autour du cou de Sirius pour l'inciter à continuer tandis que celui-ci découvrait son corps.

James sourit comme un imbécile heureux et remonta dans son dortoir. Ils en avaient mis du temps !

¤** FIN** ¤

* * *

_Voila le 4ème OS ! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. _

_Un jour peut-être, si j'arrive à trouver une meilleure fin lol !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_


End file.
